


Psalm Tone

by aswhenmos



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aswhenmos/pseuds/aswhenmos
Summary: 平铺直叙讲故事，发生在1302年前后的一段邂逅：在佛兰德斯战场受伤回乡修养的Cris遇到了Leo。是lofter的备份





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 会很短，是个为了写肉而写的梗  
> AU架空，私设，所有人都是法国人（……我对不起总裁对不起老板，只是那段故事比较熟好写、这个梗又比较适合古一点的时候），ooc，乱七八糟

Psalm Tone  
-01-

克里斯蒂亚诺认识梅西是在路易王开始被称作圣路易的那几年、大名鼎鼎的金马刺之战前不算久，他从佛兰德斯的战场上受伤下来，必须修养一阵子。他原本回到家乡是想找卡卡的，但是安顿下来才打听到卡卡已经出门远行，收养他长大的小教堂里神父居然都换了两拨人了。  
不过好歹是家乡，克里斯还是见到了不少老朋友老面孔，养伤恢复的日子不算太无聊；除了总有些七大姑八大姨的老想给他说媒，基本什么都好。当然最好的还要数认识了里奥梅西，一个古怪但是可爱的年轻人。

克里斯有一回跟老友们聚会到半夜，听说了他们一个一个如何娶妻的娶妻成家的成家，只有克里斯刚回故地，孑然一身，卡卡不知在哪个鸟不拉屎的修院里苦修。他想想觉得伤感，不愿回自己冷清的住处，最后只好去了教堂。那是他和卡卡一起长大的地方，现在虽然没了家人，但总有回忆相伴。  
然后便碰巧认识了梅西。

那是个晴朗的晚上，克里斯一推开教堂的木门就见到有人站在圣坛前，一动不动像尊石雕一样，让人忍不住猜测他在那儿站了多久。不过他并没打算上去搭茬儿，只是准备直接到后排座椅那儿躺倒歇一会；是那个人自己突然回头走过来、主动找上他说话的。  
那就是梅西。  
他很年轻，但蓄着胡须，身上穿着一套样式古旧的日耳曼丘尼卡，素色的纯黑是黑羊的羊毛，而不是廉价的染料。他的脸孔一半被高领的黑衣和深色的胡须衬得苍白，另一半在高耸的鼻梁与眉骨的阴影里，黑白分明得几近肃穆。明亮清冷的月光透过小教堂为数不多的几扇彩窗洒进来，把他们之间短短的十来步路照得通通透透，像铺了霜一样。梅西就踩着那条发光的长毯来到他面前，漆黑的双眼直直望着他，像是有话要说。  
克里斯只好把已经放上长椅的脚又拿下去，靠着靠背坐起来。  
“莱昂内尔 安德列斯 梅西。”那人自我介绍道，“您可能不认得我。但是您以前和雷特修士形影不离，我来做弥撒总是见到你们，我对您印象还挺深。……只是这几年都没再见到您，我还以为您不回来了。”和有点疏离的模样不同，他口吻十分和气。  
克里斯这时才发觉梅西个子很矮；而且有点眼熟，说不定以前弥撒时真见过。他们就聊了起来。梅西说他并不是每周都来礼拜，只是偶尔；但他对教堂和周围都还算熟悉，克里斯提起许多本地的旧日光景，尤其是教堂里的事，梅西几乎都知道。  
这还是挺让人开心的，结果克里斯一不小心就跟他聊晚了，天快亮他们才在教堂门口道别。  
“希望再过来时还能见到你，克里斯。”  
“我也是，我最近一直都在。”

后来他们就常常在教堂见面，大多是晚上，偶尔也有白天；梅西虽然似乎挺忙，但每次他们约见，他都会呆上至少半天。  
说也奇怪，他们在一起一般除了聊天，就只是聊天；克里斯原本不是这么坐得住的人，要不早该被卡卡劝着一道做修士了。可是跟梅西聊天总是那么自然而然就让他忘了时间。他们起初多是交换家乡和身边的变化，后面便渐渐都是克里斯给梅西讲述他在外头的经历。  
说到这就不得不提及、里奥梅西是个非常古怪的人。他对“外头”的事知之甚少——无论是边境上和弗莱芒人如火如荼的战事，还是法王和教宗暗潮汹涌的斗争，或者哪怕是美男子国君的花边轶事；梅西几乎全都不太知道。虽说他们这儿是个小地方，梅西的住处还要更偏僻，但在法国，街头巷尾集市餐馆，甚至在教堂，没人不喜欢拿政事做谈资。朋友之间高谈阔论针砭时弊一番，再无伤大雅地为了各自的立场争论一场，那才是交往的楷模。  
“我只略有耳闻，……不知道具体是怎么回事。”总是这样回答的梅西无疑十分与众不同。可古怪的是，他身上既没有半点造作假装，又并非是不食人间烟火；正相反地，他总是流露出很有兴趣的模样，带着近乎稚气的好奇催着克里斯不断地把那些细节统统都讲给他听。  
克里斯于是一方面就此认定了梅西没什么朋友，一方面又怀疑自己这个想法，因为和梅西聊天的的确确是一件愉快的事，这种愉快克里斯在跟卡卡分别后已经很久没有体验过了。他们这些性格温和的人本该不缺朋友；可是梅西却总让克里斯感到，他只有克里斯这一个朋友。  
这既让克里斯开心，又时不时让他担心。

“说真的，里奥，你在家乡这么多年，有什么相熟的朋友吗？你可以叫他们来，我不介意一起聚一聚。”  
“……我真的没有什么很熟的人……你看，我总是这么晚才来教堂，也只有你最近养伤，才有空闲陪我，…平时我来了就只能一个人默祷；告解的神父都休息了。……虽然这样讲不大好，但我有时真希望你的伤慢点好。你走了，我就又是一个人了。”  
梅西这么说时仰着脸，目光微微向上看着克里斯。他的五官算不上英俊，也不怎么精致，但却有着一种天赋的“无辜”，让克里斯总是没法顺利追问下去。  
他这次也只好自己岔开话题。  
“…没那么快好的；就算好了我们也还能通信。…说到信，我昨天收到卡卡的信了——这么久！天啊！而且你知道那家伙根本没在修道院吗？！我们全被骗了！”  
“是雷特修士吗？”  
“对对，雷特。里卡多，我小时候有点绕不上来那个名字，但实际上他的亲戚里挺多喊他卡卡的。”  
“——他不在修院，…那他在哪儿？他去了哪里的教堂或者，当上主教了吗？”  
“我呸，这小子太混账了，他在骑士团里！而且不是哪个野鸡骑士团，是‘那个’骑士团！！他还拿起了剑！！”克里斯激动起来。  
梅西楞了一会才慢慢反应上来，“‘那个’，骑士团，那个所罗门圣殿的……天啊。……可是克里斯，你不是说过，那是个贵族才能加入的、…”  
“卡卡出身可不坏；他在这儿长大，但他不是本地人。而且教廷里欣赏他的人可多了；要不是他自己拒绝，他早该被提拔。”梅西话还没完克里斯就截了过去；尽管他嚷嚷着卡卡骗了他，卡卡这个坏小子，卡卡怎么敢失联这么久，但是说到卡卡的过人之处，克里斯从不掩藏他对卡卡的喜爱。  
“你、你说的对……雷特修士……我现在该怎么叫他了？一直都是个与众不同的人。”  
“叫他卡卡。…啊，你是说那个，骑士吧。他现在是圣殿骑士团的骑士了。……你说，里奥，那么大个骑士团，有那么多的修士或者神父可做，为什么他偏偏做起了骑士？他那样的人、…他该拿着圣经，他怎么会选择剑？”克里斯几乎陷入了纠结的自言自语，一方面他无法抑止自己为了友人而感到骄傲自豪，另一方面却并不喜欢他效力骑士团这个事实本身。  
“……也许是我们都看惯了他穿黑袍的模样呢，克里斯？银甲白袍说不定更适合他？”梅西试探地询问。  
而克里斯短暂地沉默了一下，似乎是在想象卡卡身披银色锁子甲和白长袍、胸前一枚鲜红的十字，手持着剑盾的模样。那无疑既英俊又神圣。但他很快又摇摇头：“这不是适合不适合的问题，里奥。看看现在的世道，他们新近追封了路易圣徒——那个想把圣但尼军旗插回大马士革的人，不就是为了再去一次东方吗。虽然已经没人有兴趣了现在——早该没人信了，但是万一要是，要是成了，……就说万一。”他吸了口气，“卡卡也许就要参加去北非的远征，…去大洋对面，上战场，面对那些野蛮的穆斯林，……”  
里奥眼看着担忧神色布满了克里斯的脸，“……但、但你也说过，现在哪还要圣殿骑士团亲自出动啊？他们拥有那么多财富，王室都比不上；就出钱让别的骑士团去，或者干脆买点雇佣军民兵…”他越说声音越小。  
这心虚倒不是因为这个想法荒唐，相反，那就是上次东征的现实；他是因为提起了雇佣军和民兵。放在平常，克里斯很喜欢拿两者做比较，反复和梅西分析他们的战力强弱和截然不同的作战风格，对每一次骑士的胜利都津津乐道夸夸其谈。可是这个月有些不同寻常，柯尔特莱城郊的战报传到了这座小镇，弗兰德斯羊毛集市上的工匠和农民竟然大败了法兰西的重装骑兵，甚至还过了一回战胜屠杀者的瘾。克里斯显然深受震撼，他正是在柯尔特莱被围攻时撤下的前线。若不是因为腿伤，他本该亲眼见证那场刺槌打败利剑的战役。

“……他们的确可以这么做，反正雇佣兵眼里就是钱。只要拿得出银币，别说披上十字战袍，让他们穿上裙子作战他们也会去。为谁打仗都是为了他们万能的上帝——金钱。”不出所料，克里斯果然拉下了脸。“但是卡卡跟那些钱眼里的人不一样！就算他不需要去、他也会为了信仰选择去，他会冲在最前面！……里奥你不知道卡卡，他是上帝之子，他的血管里淌的都是虔诚，他的快乐就是奉献，这种机会对他太危险了。……”  
梅西哑口无言。他只好捏了捏克里斯的肩膀，他们都沉默了好几分钟。  
最后还是梅西开了口，无论如何也想劝劝他这位好朋友：  
“……但是不会再有东征了，是吗克里斯？你不止一次跟我说的，这事儿成不了的。教皇忙着调停西西里的战争，哪儿还有精力搞什么东征。…况且出征一次要花那么多钱，现下国王是为了和英格兰这头的军费、好容易才给那位大人低了头，…有钱才有底气跟国王斗，教皇一定不会破费那些没盼头的远征的，是不是这样？克里斯？”  
克里斯心烦意乱地点了点头。梅西无疑说得有些道理，但他的话却一点没能帮他松心。  
尽管讨厌人们见钱眼开的模样，可是饿着肚子空着双手打不了胜仗，前线杀敌的克里斯最明白军费和金钱的重要，能叫那些争权夺利的大人个个把钱袋子看得和王冠权杖一样重。  
而骑士团正是教皇的钱袋子。就算不必东征，也不代表那里就是安全的处所。

浴血战斗和争权夺利哪个都不适合卡卡；而他却只能在这儿拖着条伤腿一瘸一拐，够不到卡卡一根手指，也帮不上他一丁点忙。  
克里斯锤了一下长椅扶手，难得地觉得不想再跟梅西聊下去了。  
“别说这些了。走吧，我们去喝一杯。”

-待续-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小车一章  
> AU架空，私设，所有人都是法国人，ooc，乱七八糟

Psalm Tone  
-02-

克里斯的小地方十分整洁，但有点家徒四壁，房里很多东西一眼就能看出是临时张罗的，没有一点家的味道。小镇本该是克里斯的故乡，可回了家却只能住这种地方，难怪他最近这样热衷和梅西见面谈天。呆在这房间里只能让人感到无边的孤独。  
但半夜睁开眼，克里斯发现这晚他并不是孤单一人，梅西正坐在他窗边简陋的木凳上。这个男人难得没有被黑衣包裹得密不透风，而是脱了外套，衬衣的两个袖子都挽到手肘上；他正弯腰就着窗口的月光、在一只小木盆里帮克里斯清洗之前用过的绷带。他那一脸胡须和弓着的背脊让克里斯一瞬间想起收养他的老神甫，但他的两条手臂又太过年轻，白得不可思议，沾了水滴，在月色里仿佛发着淡蓝的微光。  
克里斯张口结舌了一阵；直到发现梅西抬起头看他。  
“……抱歉，我喝醉了、……你送我回来的？”他立刻推开被子坐了起来；开口的同时感到满嘴都是酒味，嗓子涩涩的。  
“我和酒馆伙计。希望没碰着你的腿，你感觉还好吗？”梅西放下了手里揉到一半的绷带，起身在一条不知从哪找来的抹布上擦着双手，然后端起桌上的水杯坐上床沿。他没有把杯子交到克里斯手里，而是直接托到了他的唇边。  
“…很好，……我很好……”也许是醉酒的混沌仍然充斥着脑袋，克里斯有点愣愣的，他好像没注意到水杯、只是看着梅西的眼睛；对方也耐心地回望着他，漆黑的眼里有一小块明亮的光斑。  
“……腿没事，我很好，…。”半晌克里斯才低喃着重复了一句，埋头就着男人的手喝光了杯里的水。在梅西起身之前，他拉住他的胳膊、凑上去吻了一下，吻在嘴角上。  
然而梅西好像并不觉得唐突，他很快就回吻了克里斯，在嘴唇上。梅西的嘴唇跟他浸泡过凉水的手一样冰冷，但是很柔软。他的胡须轻轻扎着他的嘴角和下巴，又痒又温柔。被克里斯拉着躺倒的时候，他还把那个空杯放到了床头。  
   
克里斯从没抱过身上这么凉的人，他肯定是洗了太久绷带，凉水把他的温度都带走了。他把梅西搂着放在身下，拉起被子罩住他们，用自己的皮肤和嘴唇为他暖着身。  
方才淡定回应他的男人被剥去衣服后却古怪地敏感了起来。尽管他默不作声，那些接连的瑟缩和几不可查的轻颤、克里斯透过相贴的肌肤全都一清二楚。当他握住梅西（也只是温凉的），他甚至打破了沉默、轻轻哼叫出声——很短促的一声，一半像是呻吟戛然而止，一半像是不小心被烫到手时那一惊。但他的性器微微抽动着膨胀了起来，很快就塞满了克里斯的手心。  
克里斯攥了攥那充实的一握，稍微放下心：你看，里奥也许是有点冷，但他仍是鲜活的，看样子并不难受也没生病，甚至还挺热情。这么想着，他揉弄着手里的东西低头看向梅西腿间；那里的皮肤也是雪白，在夜里昏黑的光线下异常出跳，冷冷清清地勾勒出柔软迷人的曲线。他的身体干净得就和他的眼睛一样，小腹和大腿都美极了。  
克里斯脑子一热，突然就低头下去，推开梅西的大腿含住了他。对方这次扎实地惊叫出声，还扭动挣扎起来，克里斯想要按着他，但没两下便被挣脱了。年轻男人受惊地一口气跳坐起来、连蹬带蹭地退到床角，张大了嘴巴默默喘了好一阵、才在克里斯呆住的目光下慢慢放低了肩膀、松开了抱着膝盖的双手。尴尬又充满懊恼地，他慢慢向着克里斯打开双脚，露出了那里刚刚射过还没疲软的器官。  
   
克里斯就毫不客气地在床上大声取笑了他这三分钟都没到的朋友。  
含那么一下就射了？？说真的，他连吸还都没吸一下呐！梅西看起来更懊恼了，他支支吾吾的辩解和抱怨都被克里斯的笑声给盖掉了。最后忍无可忍、或是恼羞成怒，小个子终于一脚蹬在了笑个没完的男人肚皮上，克里斯险些掉下床去。但他一把抓住了梅西的脚踝，拽着他稳住身子又反扑了回去，像打闹的小孩一样把他推翻在床，一面笑一面扒开他的大腿，用手指头戳戳刮刮地把溅在那儿的白浊往他腿间抹，弄得梅西也忍不住小声笑了起来；胡须都快遮不住他脸上的稚嫩年轻了。  
不过他们只闹腾了一小阵，当克里斯重新开始吻他的耳鬓和颈窝，小个子男人便慢慢停了踢蹬顺服下来，安安静静地搂住自己屈起的小腿打开，默许了克里斯把手指按进他的身子。他仍然对克里斯的体温有点一惊一乍，但不应期已经让他比方才好多了。直到克里斯终于满意于自己的成果，起身把自己塞进他同样颜色浅淡的入口，梅西才又开始控制不住地断断续续颤抖起来。  
克里斯的东西是烫的，比他火热的嘴唇甚至还要烫一点。当它慢慢挪动起来，一点点加快、并稳稳地筑起某种节奏，那些抽送和摩擦往复更是如同点着的火星，白热地仿佛带上了针扎般的疼痛，不一会便拉扯住了他的全部注意力——除了屁股里反复锥凿的烫人火辣，梅西几乎注意不到其它事情了。比如他苍白的大腿正那么紧紧地夹着克里斯狼一样的腰杆，或者是那十个用力用到发白、抠进对方皮肤的指尖。  
他甚至顾不得他的伤腿了；但谁叫克里斯那么粗暴呢、他本来都已经那么火烫了。还这样粗鲁地从里翻弄他的身子，尽是坏心眼地，越是那处烫了他浑身难受、撞一下尾骨发麻，让他害怕退缩的地方，克里斯越是喜欢跟它过不去，捉着他的腰困着他、专去钻研碾磨。他连思考、在心里抱怨都快做不到了，喊他的名字也是徒劳，只剩喘气的间隙里偶尔还能发出小声哀叫。  
   
一丝淡淡的血腥从男人背上艳丽的抓痕处悄悄弥散进夏夜湿热的空气里。  
克里斯蒂亚诺正伏在他身上耸动，他汗湿的身子热得不可思议，不论是贴着他皮肤的部分、还是烧灼着他体内的部分。梅西用四肢紧紧搂抱着他，被一下下撞得头晕目眩。不知过了多久，他渐渐闭上了眼睛，迷迷糊糊地用鼻子蹭进了男人汗津津的颈窝，跟着律动的频率、一次次贪婪地嗅闻起来。他听见自己喉结滚动、不断吞咽唾液的声音。或许还有一句模模糊糊、仿佛是远方传来的，克里斯沙哑的声音。  
“……嗯……”  
他根本没有听见内容，但他漠不关心。他随口答应得像是呻吟般，仍然迷失在带着热意的迷人香气里；有什么奔流的声音在他耳畔震耳欲聋。他几乎就快要舔上那块薄薄的肌肤了。

***  
   
梅西猛地睁开了眼。  
克里斯的双手捏着他的腰、浑身紧绷地挺动了最后几次，将自己死死地、深深地楔在他的身体里。有什么东西、轻柔却又势不可挡地正涌入他的体内，比炙烧要温和，但比温暖要火热，几乎像是一束阳光，刺眼地、静静地照进他的身体。  
   
“里奥、里奥……你还好吗？你抖得好厉害、…”  
梅西被克里斯摇晃着回过神，张开口半天也没发出声音，只来得及胡乱点点头；但当克里斯要抽身查看他时，他又慌忙改做了摇头，双脚缠着克里斯的腰、夹紧了臀部挽留他。  
“再一会、……就一会，……别走、……”他模模糊糊地央求。  
克里斯自然拒绝不了，最后他睡着时也仍在他里头。

-待续-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU架空，私设，所有人都是法国人，ooc，乱七八糟，不算卡佩罗的卡佩罗提及

Psalm Tone  
-03-

清早醒来，梅西已经先一步离开了，房里只有洗净了的绷带挂在窗户下面晾着。但克里斯的腿伤其实已经好得七七八八了。

再见到梅西比他预想的要快。也就是两三天后，梅西冒着小雨出现在他家门口。  
惊喜让他上前就紧紧拥抱住了外套湿哒哒的好友，克里斯还忍不住伸手揉了揉小个子凉凉的后颈；实际上见到梅西他才发觉，他比自己想象得还要想念他。  
而梅西赶来是专程带给他一个好消息，他认识的一位友人（他竟然认识一位友人）三天后要出发去巴黎，可以帮克里斯捎信去骑士团，在那里找人转交给卡卡。克里斯正好也想给卡卡写一封回信。

“里奥你真是太好了！你怎么就能知道我的想法呢？真是太幸运了……我这就动笔！我有太多话要写了——但我明天就能写好，你可以来取、不不不，我该亲自送到你那儿去。”

不过梅西并没让克里斯跑这一趟。他们商量之后约到隔天晚上在克里斯家里拿信，然后一块吃一顿由克里斯掌勺的晚餐。  
结果那封信克里斯洋洋洒洒写了足足五页纸，隔天一见面就迫不及待给梅西念了其中几段：他在信中热情洋溢地为卡卡介绍了梅西，称赞梅西高尚慷慨，还认为梅西带给他幸运；另外也谈了不少关于佛兰德斯的看法。  
至于晚餐，梅西没抱什么期望；而且事实证明他是对的。克里斯做了三道菜，每一道吃起来都像是土豆；梅西带来的苹果酒都没能挽救那顿饭。不过食物的粗糙并不影响心情，晚餐之后克里斯留下梅西过夜，他们夜里温存很久，梅西仍是第二天天不亮就离开。

随后的一个月里他们又这样约会了五六回，里奥梅西这个年轻人实在是完美的甜蜜。床榻之外，熟络起来的梅西是个没得挑剔的热心朋友，会说些趣话又不吵闹，他能想着克里斯该复健运动、邀他一道参观圣雅安的集市，又帮他置办武器甲胄、既拿主意又出钱；床帐之内他更是个难得的情人，温柔热情予取予求，仅仅一样怪癖也算无伤大雅，甚至还有点讨人喜欢——他喜欢克里斯射在里面。喜欢极了。  
唯一让克里斯有点遗憾的是，梅西对自己的事情仍是闭口不谈，他的家人也好、家中的职业生意也好，甚至他家坐落在周围哪个村庄克里斯都不知道。他只知道梅西提过他们都是虔诚的信徒；同性交往总归见不得人，所以也不好强求。  
况且，随着克里斯的腿一天天康复，分别也在一步步临近；他们互相都这样喜欢对方，共度的时日眼见不长，何必说那煞风景的话呢。

关于分别的话题其实他们之间从未有提起，但两人好像有着无声的共识：克里斯会走。虽然要在熟悉的家乡留下会很容易，但他们谁都没考虑过这个选择。  
如果见过克里斯你就会懂。他的身材无疑完美，又拥有一双只要他想便随时都能深情款款的眼睛，和一副张扬性格的漂亮眉毛，唇边还有一颗小痣，只消挑挑嘴角就是最玩世不恭、让人欲罢不能的笑容。这副皮囊放在常人，要么成了那种被村妇们簇拥的乡下猎人，自信活像村头雄赳赳带着一群母鸡的大花公鸡，实际上满身洗不掉的粗鄙俗气；要么或者进了城，成了那些混迹庸俗脂粉间靠耍小聪明混日子的登徒子，至多也就被比作贵妇人花园里的孔雀，熟谙如何抖着屁股开屏卖弄，却根本飞不了几尺高；和鸡没什么两样。  
可克里斯却没做那任何一种。  
也许是他幸运，也许是他那么小的时候就有什么天生的东西令人侧目，他的父母意外离开之后，老神甫并没寻找他的远房亲戚抚养他，而是留下了他在教堂，陪着那时刚刚到来的卡卡，让他们一同读书、写字、思辨、信仰。卡卡是个好哥哥、好朋友，他对克里斯自始至终爱护有加，不吝分享；同时他笃信上帝，也是绝佳的榜样。虔诚的卡卡是童年里小克里斯眼中完美的代名词，对卡卡的敬爱筑就了他向上的力量。  
只不过卡卡的道路不是他的道路。  
不论脸蛋有多漂亮，克里斯的嘴角写的是自律和节制，表情中时常有思考，眼底则是野心和自信。他像一头狼。这样的男人去处自然得是战场——一个能够让他施展能力、追逐野心的地方。  
他所缺的只是一个头衔。  
因为那个头衔，记不清多少次和柯尔克莱骑士落马的那场战斗相似的战场上，用剑刃劈开血路的克里斯和他的士兵们一次次被强令停下进攻的脚步、等着那些拥有头衔和坐骑的骑士策马越过他们，取而代之斩获战功。  
但这些没法阻挡克里斯。  
梅西知道。

九月初的时候，克里斯再次背起行囊告别故乡。他离开那天风和日丽，教皇已经调停了西西里的战火，佛兰德斯也几乎完全获得了独立；而梅西没有出现。

***

争夺弗兰德斯的战争并没有结束。心高气傲的国君绝不会允许这样的落幕，哪怕已经有了香槟和特鲁瓦，君王的贪婪和欲望让他不可能坐视英国人独享佛兰德斯。  
克里斯因此回到了攻打弗莱芒人的战场，在那里又度过了两年半，这一次幸运地没有再受重伤，即便是在阿尔克那样的战役里。这样前前后后算起来，他在那里已有六年，不停歇的奔波战斗，鲜血、战火、军旗、红罂粟和胜利，记忆全是猩红的，模糊了故乡美丽平和的模样——绿茵茵的葡萄园，石砌的教堂，圣坛上摆弄鲜花的卡卡，和默祷着等待他的梅西，仿佛都是几十年前般的遥远。  
所以当他从信使手中接过那封蜡封了但没有印章的信，他完完全全是糊涂的。

那封信来自梅西。  
薄薄地只有一页，轻如鸿毛，却在他随部队落脚里尔后的第二天不偏不倚直接落进他的手中。  
克里斯惊讶极了；割地条约才刚刚签订，前线部队具体怎么被分派到三个割让城市驻扎的命令是从战场上直接下达的。而从家乡到里尔，快马加鞭也要数日；他猜不出梅西究竟怎样送到的这封信。  
但通读内容过后，信件怎么到达便不重要了——这是一封急件，关于卡卡。

弗莱芒人为了独立而战的两年中，南方和教廷已然天翻地覆。  
神圣的代言以一圣教谕向世俗王权无声宣战，人民的君主召三级会议用阴谋诡计回以反击。没有硝烟的战场比起有硝烟的也许更加诡谲恐怖、瞬息万变，离开罗马、教宗已经亲笔签下罢免国王教籍的绝罚，却在发布前夜被仇人偷袭。  
像罗马人占领迦太基时料不到日后自己的毁灭，七年前的卜尼法斯面对全体跪伏在他脚下乞怜的科隆纳家也没想过会有这一天——家乡被夷为平地、土壤撒满盐粒的老夏拉科隆纳一个耳光狠狠抽在教宗的脸上，亲手剥去了他的头冠和法衣，给他套上囚徒枷锁。虽然没有匕首插进他的胸膛，但这个以天主之名行下清剿灭族行径的教皇、死得却比被杀还要更悲惨绝望：他受尽了嘲讽羞辱却终被放归自由送回罗马，最后失了心智自尽而亡。  
继任教宗是曾在卜尼法斯被捕时衷心护卫他的一位枢机主教，然而上任不到一年就离奇死亡；现任的则是原本的波尔多主教，已经老迈身体抱恙，甚至于加冕都要听从法王的意见，至今未能决定时日。

未免影响士气，这些消息之前在佛兰德斯作战的士兵无人知晓。梅西短短的半页描述极尽简练，仍叫克里斯连连倒吸冷气。而关于卡卡，信件最后其实只有一句“速至巴黎汇合，尽快联系雷特先生”。  
这一句已经太足够了。克里斯没法想象虔诚如卡卡，面对国君已经彻底与教廷对立、甚至逼死教皇的境地，到底是怎样度过这两年的。卡卡也许平日不是一个贸然行事的人，但他仍是个血气方刚的青年，看他当年如何执起长剑便知。  
克里斯安顿好身边事务连夜奔赴巴黎时，甚至没有因要见到梅西而兴奋欣喜——当然，他有多焦急，就有多感激梅西的消息。但他心急火燎，全心全意只盼着他心中的圣徒安然无恙。

-待续-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU架空，私设，所有人都是法国人，ooc，乱七八糟

Psalm Tone  
-04-

 

克里斯第一眼看到接应他的人还以为是梅西，晨光熹微，那个身影有点驼背。但是很快他就发现不是，那人太高，年纪也更大；只是个被差来接应的仆从。他被这个仆从一路领着穿过已经开始忙碌起来的赛纳河港和店铺林立的狭窄街道，来到杂货商的公会，在那儿他被安置了一个歇脚的地方。  
梅西原来在房里等着他。

小个子男人穿着一件纯黑色的丘尼卡，房间关着窗，屋里橙红的烛光跳动，把他冰霜一样苍白的脸孔照出了一些温和暖意；他的胡须蓄满下巴，但修剪得十分整洁，模样看起来和三年前几乎一模一样。  
克里斯想不起来自己是几天前还在感慨，三年如同三十年，故乡仿佛千里外；但梅西结结实实的拥抱和贴面让他瞬间又觉得三年不过三昼夜，许多快乐的回忆仍然鲜明清晰、触手可及。甚至有几秒钟，他觉得他只是赴了梅西又一个夏末的甜蜜约会，卡卡也没去过骑士团。  
他搂住梅西的背脊紧紧箍着，摇晃着他，几乎把他抱离了地面，被梅西轻轻拍打腰侧才松开手。  
“克里斯？克里斯，真高兴见到你。你不知道我有多想你，”梅西帮他卸下行囊脱下外套，“我知道你要问什么；雷特先生没事，我没能见到他、但是他很好，他是个永远不会做错事的人。”  
克里斯点着头，被梅西领到床边；小个子一边说一边在他身前熟练自然地单膝跪地、弯腰用瓷器一样洁白的双手帮他脱起满是污泥草屑的靴子。  
“…我自己来。”他赶忙去拉他的胳膊。  
但是梅西拍了一下他的手背把他打开了，“你别来，听我说。克里斯，你赶路太久了，你需要休息。在你休息好之前我是不会告诉你任何细节的。——现在快脱衣服，别把新褥子搞脏了。”  
克里斯发现他确实很累，疲劳和酸软都在他屁股沾床的一瞬间突然涌上来，搞得他一阵眩晕，迷迷糊糊就跟着梅西连拉带拽的动作被扒光了衣裳，转眼间身上只剩了条薄裤。  
“……里奥，那你呢？你还好吗？”  
他把克里斯的脏靴子丢到房间角落，拉过床头的木盆。盆里是清水，盆沿搭着一条白布巾。  
“你不是看到我了？我好得很。我不像你们。”他把汗巾按进水里浸湿又提出来拧干，塞到克里斯手里让他自己擦了擦头脸。  
“你怎么在巴黎呢？你是为了卡卡的事……你是为了帮我来的吗？”  
梅西又把汗巾从他手里拿走了，抖开布料翻了一面。没让克里斯动手，他掌着汗巾帮克里斯擦了胸膛和小腹，又去两条小腿上草草抹了一遍，动作飞快，一边做一边说。  
“…是家里让我来的；去年我就过来了。帮你是顺便的。”然后又自顾自转身去盆里揉洗那条汗巾。  
“那你住在巴黎了…、我是说，谢谢，里奥。你的信太及时了。”  
小个子洗干净汗巾点点头，坦然地接受了道谢、跨到克里斯面前，他张开双臂松松环过他，几乎坐进他怀里。  
克里斯楞着。那条湿润清凉的汗巾开始在他背脊上游走，慢慢带了些力道，摩擦、揉捏；他感到自己僵硬的后颈和肩膀在这清爽的抚慰下渐渐放松了一点。在他几乎要舒服得叹息出声前，梅西退开了。他结束了工作转身去清洗那块现在有点变色的布料了，哗啦啦的水声随着他的肩膀抖动轻轻响。  
克里斯突然回了神、他连忙伸手拽住了梅西手腕。还是那么凉。  
“里奥，我自己来就行。”他诚恳地说。  
但是小个子一甩胳膊就从他手里挣脱了：“你坐好。”  
他拧干洗净了汗巾又在克里斯面前跪下了；冰凉的手掌握住了克里斯的脚踝。  
克里斯瑟缩了一下自己脏兮兮的脚趾，脚背也紧张地弓起来。但梅西拎起他的脚放到自己膝头，捏着他的脚掌帮他放松下来。他用汗巾帮他仔仔细细地擦了脚底脚背，又轻轻掏挖了每个指缝。然后他翻过汗巾，给他换了一只脚。直到清理干净。  
梅西把汗巾扔回水盆，洗净了双手。

“好好睡一觉，醒来我们有重要的事谈。”他吹熄了蜡烛，按着克里斯的肩膀把他塞进被褥，离开前漆黑的双眼直直看着他，“别做梦。晚安。”  
然后抱起木盆离开了。  
门被咔嗒一声带上，克里斯几乎一瞬间就沉入了黑甜。 

***

再睁眼时已经夕阳西下。

克里斯头疼地敲了敲自己的脑门，翻身下床打开屋里的小窗。窗口对着公会里面的小庭院，里头栽了几颗小树，这会儿没有人。建筑物另一面隐约有市声还没消停。  
他发现桌上摆着食物，一碗冷汤，一些切好的香肠，还有奶酪、面包和葡萄。克里斯没忍住扑了上去。  
狼吞虎咽的途中有人从门外经过，一会敲开了门；是公会成员，一个年轻小伙，热情地向克里斯问候和表达感谢——感谢他们替法兰西赢得了又一场战争，和重要的商路。  
他捎来梅西的口信，一小时后在兑换桥等他，还有一套干净衣服。

克里斯来过巴黎，但是次数极少。不过兑换桥是个人人皆知的地方，全城除了王公贵族之外最富有的一批商人的店铺就坐落在那，并且命名了这座石桥。跟东边另一座桥相比，兑换桥看起来要新得多，又宽阔平坦，是塞纳河上次泛滥之后重修过的新手笔。桥上的店铺一家连着一家，克里斯走上桥，几乎都看不到两侧的风景。它们大多都是兑换货币的，也有几家珠宝首饰和其它铺子，只不过这会都关门了。桥上马车也不多。  
梅西就站在对面桥头，一见到他就招手跑了过来。  
“吃饱喝足？”他笑着问。  
克里斯不好意思地点点头，然后转身跟他并肩往前走。桥的对面是西岱岛，但梅西领着他往右岸的方向回去了，圣母院夜色里依然壮观的身影在他们身后耸立。  
“你昨天看起来实在是累极了，黑眼圈有半个脸那么大；现在看上去好多了。像是30岁了。”  
克里斯笑起来在梅西肩膀锤了一拳；他们寒暄了几句，只简单交换了近况，话题便回到了教廷和圣殿骑士们。教廷现在已经不在罗马了，教皇和它一起刚刚搬到了亚维农乡下，住在宣道兄弟会的修院里，枢机团中大部分的红衣主教也都是法国人。昔日上帝的代言如今坐实了俗世的囚徒。  
“这里没有一样是信仰的问题，都是钱。”梅西告诉他，“骑士团对这次也没有什么准备，他们忙着经营庄园和收放贷款。…而且实际上他们，恐怕也不是特别担心教皇的处境。”  
克里斯皱起眉头，“什么叫不特别担心？”  
“…从你第一次给我讲那些王室和教皇的争斗开始，克里斯，…教廷就从来没怎么占过上风，而且一年不如一年。可是看看骑士团，最有名的这几个——条顿骑士团有普鲁士，医院骑士团有罗德岛。圣殿骑士暂时还没有…但他们有土地有财产，贵族和商人使用他们的银行，成千上万农民受雇于他们的庄园和农场。他们的实力也足够拥有自己的国度了…”  
“……你是什么意思？！”  
“我没有什么意思克里斯，我也都是听说的。但是骑士团实力雄厚，教皇却被压制在亚维农，这些都是实情。”  
“……”  
“所以雷特先生暂时不会有事，只要他自己不做什么蠢事——当然，他不会的。我之前以你的名义找人联系到他，他对教皇的事很愤慨，很遗憾。但是他显然也不是很喜欢前任教皇，……但这也不意味着他支持国王。他对他们都失望极了，实际上。”  
“我能想得到……”克里斯眼前几乎立刻就浮现了卡卡失望的模样，又让人痛心，又让人庆幸。  
“但只是暂时……。你回弗兰德斯之前咱们的国王不就债台高筑得还不清了。现在他欠的只比那时更多。这条街、…兑换桥我是说，桥上就有人被国王欠着钱，成天提着心吊着胆。他们私下总是说，国王欠了谁的钱还不起，要么抢来别人的钱还上，要么只要债主死了，就不是问题了。”  
后面的话梅西没说下去，但是他们都知道，骑士团既是“债主”，同时也有可能是那个“别人”。这两种下场摊上哪个都好不了。而国王已经通过和教皇这一战完全地证明了他的手腕。  
两人都凝重了起来。  
尽管是夏夜，但河边的夜风还是凉得人直起鸡皮疙瘩。  
过了一会梅西换了换口吻，试着轻松一些：“我这次没能见到雷特先生是因为他不在巴黎，但也许这个月底，或许下月初，他快要回来了。克里斯，他说他很想你。你应该留在巴黎，等着他回来见上一面，”克里斯精神一震，赶忙点头赞成。梅西接着又说，“而且有些事情，该轮到你出马了。”  
听得他一愣。  
的确，看起来梅西帮他打听了不少消息，甚至把不知在哪儿的卡卡都给找出来了。在朋友不多不善交往的梅西来说，这恐怕是很不容易的了。  
“是什么，只要我做得到，你尽管说。”

“就在这几天，我听到关于骑士团的流言，不知真假。在图卢兹或者加斯科尼，有一个圣殿骑士因谋杀罪进了牢房，他向他的狱友都承认了，还教唆那人一些……‘恶毒’的行径。那个狱友就向看守揭示了这些事，现在流言已经到巴黎了，这些事据说要呈现给国王。”  
“但图卢兹没有圣殿骑士之家。多尔多涅的别处也许有，不知是地名弄错了，或者只是流言蜚语。”  
“我觉得我们应该打探打探，如果他们要呈给国王，那皇宫里的人应该会提前知道。”  
“但是……实话讲，克里斯，梅西家有些钱，但我们只是……是小商人。也许用钱我能有办法进到那些大人老爷的社交圈，但我没……没有资格和他们对话。他们也不会看得起我这样的角色，与我交往的。……但是克里斯你不一样。你现在是有军功的人了。”

“而且贵族夫人小姐们一定都会喜欢你的。”  
梅西说着退开了半步，在月光下笑笑地打量克里斯。这个高个儿的漂亮男人身上正穿着一套皂色的衣裳，颜色低调朴素，但收腰的柯特外衣和入时的多尔曼连袖衬得他军人的挺拔俊美异常，他身后河水波光粼粼，一片迷离的静美。

这身衣裳自然是梅西选的，那是他想要他打扮出的模样。

-待续-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU架空，私设，所有人都是法国人，ooc，乱七八糟

Psalm Tone  
-05-

克里斯果然很受女人欢迎。甚至不光是女人；他俊美却不单薄的模样，对军事的见解和来自前线的见闻全都让城市里的贵族们耳目一新。他在巴黎参加的头一场宴会，就收获了一位男爵夫人赠他披风。  
但他把它收进衣柜，并没有穿过。他不想让自己在明确目标前就站进任何队伍。况且梅西安排下人给他打点的衣裳并不比那差，他甚至有一件灰鼠毛做里子的斗篷。那毛皮的用量恐怕要几百只松鼠，算一算说不定能抵一个在索邦学院求学的青年一整年的生活费。  
渐渐接触到贵族们的奢侈花销，让克里斯开始察觉，梅西应该不止是“有些”钱，更不是什么“小商人”。他被介绍到一些知名人士的社交活动，通过的都是那些借给国王钱的兑换商人。这些商人也是商人，但在所有其它商人中，他们仍是极为不同的，一来全城的富豪里他们大概就能占到一半数，二来这里头有一些犹太人和伦巴底人，是专门经营给贵族借贷的。他们对待克里斯算不上亲近，但仍尽其所能地为他提供了方便。  
只是梅西本人从不出面和他一起参加任何社交，好像给克里斯联系上这些关系他就已经用尽了力气；尽管人在巴黎，白天的大部分时间他都不知所踪。如果向他安排过的仆役或者下人打听，大多得到的回答不是“在休息”就是“在忙”，根本不知所云，又不便打扰。结果克里斯刚到巴黎的那天成了他这么多天来唯一一次见到梅西。  
克里斯只好靠自己，毕竟卡卡的事情梅西本来也只是帮忙。而且转念一想，就算梅西根本不露面，他欠着这个朋友的都已经那么多了——他在巴黎的住处（已经从杂货商公会搬到了一处略显偏僻，但十分优雅精致的地方），出席社交的花销，昂贵的衣物首饰，或者单单就是在巴黎舒适生活的费用，哪一样算来他都欠梅西一大笔钱。还上是不可能还上的，克里斯觉得梅西似乎也不需要他还，因为他只是安排一切，但从没提起过费用，似乎也不记账。  
想还钱那么不现实的事，还不如用用梅西创造的机会，在这些无聊又难能可贵的休闲中自己也积攒些人脉关系。这样没准还能有一天，他万一也能帮上梅西呢？  
不过当然，他记得自己的首要任务还是打探宫中的消息。

这可不是一件易事。  
你要眼观六路耳听八方，任何一个小角色都有可能是关键信息的钥匙；只有辨认出这些钥匙，才能得到想要的情报。克里斯就觉得这很难，游戏和舞会上那么多人，位高权重的，德高望重的，八面玲珑的，甚至是一些声名狼藉的，哪个看起来都像能派上用场，又哪个都不知到底能派上什么用场。不过他很快发现了自己的症结所在：这主要是因为他完全不清楚他要找的那位通往皇宫的钥匙是谁、或是做什么的。漫无目的的结交让他看起来就像一个真正的游闲公子，拿了战功归来，混进上流社会，流连在女人、游戏和酒会，已然懈怠地不再准备奋斗，只愿享受人生。  
然而实际上，他非但没觉得享受，在大半个月的时间过去了、他却依旧毫无进展时，克里斯只觉得焦躁异常。月底了，他期待中的卡卡的归来也没有音信，更糟糕的是，这两周之内他已经三次试着约见梅西而被拒绝了。

“什么时候见你也变得这么难了，里奥？”  
克里斯一拳砸在身旁的墙壁，咚地一声闷响。他刚从一个晚间的杂耍表演回来，贵族小姐们请了吟游诗人和会喷火的杂耍艺人到她们的聚会表演，一个个尖叫得像第一次给牛挤奶的乡下姑娘。喊了一晚上，简直让人奇怪她们嗓子怎么没哑的。  
而克里斯根本无心看什么戏法，这一晚他也没怎么同夫人和小姐们聊天——通常她们都很喜欢他，甚至上周有那么几次，如果克里斯想，他大概已经能当上哪位夫人的情人了。但他那时没有，今晚也没有。  
散场时他拒绝了一位贴心人要用马车送他回来的好意，出来找了家酒馆喝了个痛快，然后跌跌撞撞自己一路走回住处。房子里的佣人都被他轰了出去。

所以身后门响的时候，他还以为是哪个不长眼的仆人又回来了，连头也没回，只低低吼了一声“滚”；他说过他今晚要静一静。  
但是门口没有传来下人惊惶的道歉，只有一串急急的脚步声向着他过来。克里斯还没来得及回头——可能是酒精让他有点迟钝，就被那人从身后紧紧抱住了。那是一个极为亲密的拥抱，对方紧贴着他的背脊，脸蛋靠在他的后肩，鼻子和嘴唇都埋进他的衣裳里，仿佛在嗅他的味道；他的声音因此有点闷闷的听不清楚。克里斯只辨认出他自己的名字和一些零乱重复的道歉字眼。  
他低头看到胸前扣着一双雪白的手，袖口是黑色旧式丘尼卡的模样，不知怎么鼻子一酸，“什么时候见你也变得这么难了，里奥？…我们明明都在巴黎。”  
他不禁重复了一次那个问题，面前仍是墙上精美的壁纸。  
但他身后的男人听到很快松了手，半是回答半是解释：“对不起克里斯，我没法像在家乡，……我最近太忙了。”他一边说一边拉他转过身，重新拥抱他，左右贴了三次他的脸颊。克里斯以为他会接着再吻他一下，虽然他们已经很久很久没这么做过了；然而梅西最后并没有，他的胡须碰了碰他的嘴角就放了手。克里斯都不知道他的嘴唇到底蹭着他没有。  
他简短地回抱了他一下，低头静静看向这个小个子，没法阻挡自己眼里的疲惫和失望。梅西像被那个眼神扎了一样逃开了目光。  
克里斯叹了口气。  
“我当然知道你忙，……看到你帮我找的那些引荐人，你不告诉我我也猜得到你不是个简单的乡下男孩。……或者不再是了。可是我们同在巴黎，就连一个口讯你都懒得给我吗？”  
“…我需要你的帮助，里奥，我问你的下人，他们要问他们头上的管事，那些管事的人不知又要去问谁，等上两三天，回复两三字，还不是你的亲口传话。他们甚至都不假装一下。……我们之间什么时候隔了那么多人，我连个音信都快没有了……”  
“……抱歉，克里斯……我、我家里最近有些事……”梅西显然被问住了。他嗫嚅着去拉克里斯的手，眼神冲着地下左右乱晃；说谎的功力真不是一般的差。  
克里斯也不逃，就让梅西拉着他的手：“……里奥，我是真的需要你。我一个人在这儿，人生地不熟，你介绍的那些人精通表面功夫，骨子里却既冷淡又瞧不上我。还有很多我没做过、甚至以前想都没去想的事，文学、跳舞、跟女人做游戏，花言巧语，阿谀奉承，…我都学着做了。但我需要一点方向；……除了你我不相信别人。”  
“哪怕我知道你瞒着我很多事，我也只相信你。……你来不了，是迫不得已的，是吗？”  
他轻声问他。  
这一次梅西迫不及待点了头，“是的，我是的。”他用力捏着克里斯的手，“但是你永远可以相信我，我只想你好。……我来晚了，对不起，我把你从前线拉下来，就直接一个人丢在巴黎这可怕的地方，对不起，克里斯，对不起，但是我来帮你了。往后开始我会抽空跟你一道出去的。……我还有新消息。”他连珠炮似地说，语速都比平常更快，在梅西这个人身上，这是很罕见的急切了。他说话的时候也望着克里斯的眼睛，还好那里仍是一如既往的清澈，让克里斯多少放了心。  
有权也好有钱也好，并非都是好事，它们往往都会成为困住人们的枷锁。或许他这次是太心急了，竟然对他苛责起来，梅西也有自己的难处；克里斯想。  
“新消息？”  
“是雷特先生；我在想你是不是都等急了，他回程的路上临时接到了别的任务，恐怕还要一阵子才能回来。但是他一切安好。”  
“……那就好。我等着他。”克里斯点点头，这是另一桩安心事；他感觉脑子都一下清醒了不少。“…说真的，听到这消息我突然……我还有点庆幸了，幸亏他没马上回来。里奥，我这两周总想见你是因为我发觉你说的都对，只是那次我们时间太短了，几乎没聊多少；但我从别人那儿听得越多，就越发觉得你的担心都有道理，所以才一直想跟你谈谈。”  
他把梅西拉到躺椅上，跟他并排坐下，“你上次说过的那件骑士团的丑事，我是没打听到国王接没接到报告；但贵族之间已经传遍了。而且这也不是第一桩他们抱怨骑士团的事了；他们早就不把骑士团当作抗击异教、夺回圣殿的英雄了。他们只在乎骑士团不受他们管束，把所到之处都变成了国中之国。”  
“我最初也想到，纵使如此，卡卡在骑士团又不曾居高位，也不负责金库或者账簿。就算骑士团树敌无数，也许殃及不到卡卡。但是很快我就发现我错了，他们嫉妒、憎恨、提防骑士团，不光是因为钱财，也因为这只骑士团仍然是把真正的利剑——他们的骑士仍旧训练有素，素质精良。这也是还没人妄动他们的原因。”  
“所以我又担心起来了……如果国王真的有心攻陷骑士团，骑士们和团长同样危险；而且比起血光之灾，恐怕他们更有可能面对的是诬陷诋毁的阴谋……毕竟国王也没有再和骑士团作战的力气了。”  
“你说巴黎是个可怕的地方，一点不错。一想到逼死教皇的人就住在这里，我就打心底不想卡卡回来。”

躺椅的一旁是一架烛台，他们一同坐下了，梅西这才从微光中看到克里斯通红的眼睛。他无言地拉过克里斯的左手握着，安静地听他讲述那些担忧和迷茫。  
尽管克里斯暂时没摸到什么门路，但他其实已经打听出了许多东西，也许多到他自己都没意识到。他在城里的贵族圈子中也还算受人喜欢；至少不讨嫌。虽然因为他迟迟没有表态也不愿选择阵营，也有人对他提防，但是他的漫无目的又恰好帮他洗脱了一些嫌疑。  
梅西只是听着他说，便慢慢发现克里斯正在通过诉说、一点点地理清这些乱麻。聊到后半夜时，克里斯已经靠他自己得出了一些结论。  
梅西那时才催促他起身去喝一点水；如果他乐意，叫佣人回来再准备些夜宵。

“里奥？”  
梅西闻声偏过头。  
“谢谢你过来；……我不该对你说先前那些话，……我今晚可能喝得有点多了。”  
克里斯把他拉进了一个非常温暖的拥抱。

-待续-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU架空，私设，所有人都是法国人，ooc，乱七八糟，真的乱七八糟

Psalm Tone  
-06-

梅西打从那晚开始果然拿出了更多时间，除了晚间一些普通社交，每天晚餐之后他都会回到克里斯的住处等他。他说他白天现在在索邦学院做一些抄写的工作，这份差事是家里给他寻的，知道他不善交际，但已经成人的年岁、怎么也该有份体面差事做。  
克里斯承认小个子从前是不大主动与人交往，从政的确不像他的出路，但性格安静也并不意味他就适合在学校里呆坐。他认为梅西脑子灵活，虽然交往不多，但并非不懂应变，而且他的性格乍看温吞，其实也有颇为固执强硬的一面，关键时刻必定能坚持己见；克里斯觉得这样的性格也许从军会是块不错的料子。  
只是别人家族里定的事他也没有插话的份儿，也就是偶尔同梅西本人念叨念叨。对他所说这些关于梅西的看法，梅西自己听了似乎是挺高兴，只是从未明说过他乐意尝试从军。克里斯也曾想过，有空了他可以亲自教给梅西一些剑术——当然，他不确定梅西是不是初学，但他可以肯定的是他有很多实战中的经验和技巧，是剑术课堂里学不来的。

只可惜白天梅西总是不在，晚上他又极少留下过夜，所以他们并没有这种空闲。梅西现在能帮着他忙乎卡卡这些事情就已经很不错了。  
克里斯先前得出的结论，无论从皇家委员会中的成员，还是对抗教廷时最受重用的大臣，显然国王这几年十分偏爱法学家。看看他先前搞的风生水起的三级会议，也肯定是听了法学家们的意见。这样一来，贵族便不再是克里斯结交的唯一目标了——法学家们的出身大多很普通。与老派贵族给儿子们找出路的旧想法（要么从军，要么进入教廷）不同，如今这位与众不同标新立异的国王，给了来自市民阶层却又接受过良好教育的青年才俊们一条新出路，那就是学法。若是精通罗马法、有真才实学，比起忠诚信仰又更愿意效忠国王，这样的人只要稍有些门路便能在巴黎混得十分像样。  
克里斯把这些看法与梅西谈过，很快便得到梅西的支持。他白天在索邦抄书已经有近一年，在学院里自然有一些人脉、或者至少是相识；不久便安排上克里斯来参加一次学院的活动。而且这一回无需其他介绍人，梅西将会亲自介绍克里斯。

他叮嘱克里斯穿得低调一些，别穿那些太花哨的，也不要颜色太过鲜艳的，饰品要考究，要适量；他自己则还是老样子，一套旧款式略显沉闷但庄重稳妥。  
为此克里斯着实紧张了一阵，也不知是因为梅西专门嘱咐了他穿衣礼仪，还是因为这是头一个同梅西一道出席的活动；又或者是因为他对所谓学者们的交流活动一窍不通。  
但不论怎样，结果都同他猜想得不一样。  
这显然是他在巴黎参加过的所有活动中最无趣沉闷的一个了。他全程甚至都没说上几句话，平素发挥顺利的魅力也效用不大。他们有几个目标人物，是来自蒙彼利埃大学专研法律的；当今最受国王喜爱的法学家就出自那里。但这些人不仅对时政的见解与克里斯完全不同——并非观点不同，而是视角不同，他们关注的也许是同一件事，但他们关注的方面却天差地别；而且他们喜爱引经据典，在句子里夹杂许多法学名词，这让克里斯实在同他们聊不下去。  
然而混进这场活动并没有以他们的失败告终，相反，梅西在这些法学研究者中竟然出奇地吃得开。克里斯看得出，梅西与这里很多人也只是初识，但他显然听得明白他们在说什么。而且他似乎对罗马法十分熟悉：他能列举许多罗马法的条款，虽然不是逐字，但意思精准；他也讲得出这些法条颁布执行的时期和当时的风貌背景，甚至复述得出帝国践行这些法律时社会上的种种反响，其中不乏一些正史中很少记载的小细节。毫无疑问，这必然是研读了大量罗马文献才能做到的，这些发言赢得了许多赞赏。而梅西面对赞扬又格外谦逊，甚至还有些羞怯，更叫人们讨厌不起他来。  
局面打开之后，他们运气不错。蒙彼利埃来的学者里有一位年纪略长的有意结交，一直拉着梅西说话。这个人十年前曾经是诺加雷特的学生，自称现在也常常为那个男人效力，提供智囊——诺加雷特这个名字自卜尼法斯自杀以来便悄悄传开了：在那场逮捕教皇的偷袭中，有两人留下了姓名，一人是夏拉科隆纳，那个险些一剑雪仇刺死教皇的意大利老人；另一位则是当时一把拉住了他握剑之手的诺加雷特。  
这人以前是蒙彼利埃大学一位法学讲师，如今是皇家委员会的成员、国王的顾问，他的祖父死于异端审判，同科隆纳一样，也是与教廷结仇的人。但他比起法律，显然也同样精通权术。皇家委员会里常伴国王左右的只有寥寥数人，他便是其中之一。  
能遇到一位与这样的当权者有联系的学者，不论他的自称真假，这都是个机会。克里斯陪着梅西也试图与他攀谈。不过这个尚未发福的壮年男人明显更喜欢和梅西说话，他就梅西提到的每一则法条都能滔滔不绝上讲上半天；稍后还询问起梅西和他的家世故乡。

这件事克里斯也十分好奇，所以他也竖起了耳朵。小个子男人起初十分谦虚，说他来自无名之家，在特鲁瓦和圣雷米之间的何处何处；但对方坚持认为梅西谈吐不俗，乡下出身的很少有他这样的学识。追问之下，梅西又说他的家族从前在香槟集市里帮忙做些管理工作。  
克里斯忍不住动了动眉毛。  
看样子这个学究只是听过名声，并不了解香槟集市，他一知半解并没有再追问下去，又与梅西聊起了别的。梅西渐渐已经只是在逐个回答他的问题，这人却十分坚持他跟梅西一见如故，甚至在活动结束时开口邀请梅西改日到他家作客。小个子似乎是偷偷瞄了一眼克里斯，又似乎没有；但他推脱了一阵就答应了。克里斯未置可否。

夜里他们一道雇了一辆马车回住处，在车里克里斯犹豫许久。他想问问梅西家里的事，可两人结识不久也算无话不说，唯独家世背景梅西不曾透露。这时问他他便会改变主意乐意提起吗？  
可克里斯实在好奇，又或是疑窦重重，“在香槟集市做些管理工作”，这句话放到香槟本地，可是要叫人人都脱帽行礼的。  
香槟虽然是法兰西名义上的属地，但集市的所有者香槟伯爵几乎是完全独立于法王行事的——哪怕是前不久刚刚过世的女伯爵，尽管她同时是腓力的妻子、法国当今的王后，但在香槟诸事，她从来亲力亲为，在香槟发动军队也无需向她的丈夫请示。而且，毕竟经营集市这件事极有历史，汇集于此交付生意的商人们也是看中集市的自由和特权，因此对于围绕六个集市区的城镇和香槟地区，国王也不能妄加干涉。况且就连法王说不定都要仰仗那里定期举办的财政贷款会议，皇室王侯们都是在那里选择贷款者的。  
克里斯想起梅西给他安排的那些经营借贷的兑换商人，觉得这一句“在香槟帮忙管理”应该不是假话；但若只是如他所说，在集市是个帮忙的，……克里斯兀自摇头，帮忙的小角色配不上梅西的财富。  
但若真是如此，那简直都有点惊悚；皇亲国戚，梅西陪他打探消息难道是闹着玩吗？或者他是个私生子？而且他以前也从没说过他喜欢读书，现在突然精通起了罗马法又是怎么回事？  
这些问题挤在一起，胀得克里斯脑壳疼。

也不知是他的眼神吓到了梅西，还是他这个好友终于决定不再隐瞒；梅西拉了拉他开了口：“你在想什么？是关于我说的家世吗？”  
克里斯吃了一惊，回以一个你怎么知道的眼神。  
小个子盯着他耸耸肩：“你当时一脸惊讶地挑眉毛，之后便一直有点心不在焉。……是觉得我说了大话吗？”  
“……相反，我担心你说了实话。”  
“为什么担心呢？你难道是觉得我会和女王有什么关系吗？”  
“当然不是！”克里斯打赌，刚刚那个想法只是划过他的脑海，但他还是紧张地大叫起来。  
梅西被他这一嗓子喊得笑出了声；“你还真的想了，”他一边笑一边说，“我不怪你，克里斯，我不怪你。但我发誓，我跟皇室一点干系都没有；我说帮忙是真的帮忙，梅西家原本是在集市做代理人的。”  
“‘Certi Missi’？（特权代理）”克里斯小声念叨了一句，这么看来梅西家大概历史不长，也的确是在集市帮忙管理。他很快就为自己之前那些大胆猜测红透了脸，在他好友漆黑目光的注视下把那些巨额财富和罗马法之类的疑问全抛到脑后了。  
他们到达宅邸之后梅西并没有随他回去，他在马车里探出半个身子拥抱了他一下，说他要回学院里的住处查些资料。克里斯鬼使神差地拉着他索要了一个亲吻才同他分别。

-待续-


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU架空，私设，所有人都是法国人，ooc，乱七八糟

Psalm Tone  
-07-

那位蒙彼利埃法学家在巴黎的落脚处就在学院附近，梅西造访之前提前告诉了克里斯他的行程。  
那天是个晴天，克里斯下午一结束他手头的事情——他坚持不想白吃白住，总算管梅西讨了一份在杂货商公会帮忙的工作，内容简单，也不算忙。他一结束手头的事就散步过河，往法学家的居所附近溜达了过去。他想着也许下午能碰上梅西拜访完出来，他们可以一道吃点东西，聊聊这些法学家能带来什么有意思的新消息；然后或许晚上梅西愿意陪他回去，他们还可以一道过夜。  
设想很美好，只是他没想到的是，这一等居然直等到日落。  
而且他见到的也不是一个拜访归来的梅西，而是一个暮色已沉才刚刚落脚到达的梅西。克里斯吃惊地甚至忘了从他歇脚的阴影里走出来，呆呆看着梅西在晚餐结束的时间才进入那栋小宅。

也许梅西白天依旧很忙，走不开，晚上才能过来。这没什么。克里斯吃惊的也不是梅西居然改头换面，穿起了浅色衣服或是刮了胡子。真的，毕竟是上门作客，应该穿得轻松一些，黑色太过正经压抑了；浅蓝缎面镶白花纹也很衬他，他苍白的脸庞看起来的确更有生气更漂亮了。他刮去了胡须大概也是礼貌起见，克里斯也记得那天几个年纪大一些的学者们对他们说，年轻人该有年轻人的样子和活力，那位学者还特别赞同地频频瞥向梅西的方向。  
这些都没什么。  
或者说，和真正让克里斯惊讶的东西相比，这些都没什么。

他是单纯地为里奥梅西的脸而惊呆了。  
那太过于年轻了。而且克里斯一眼便知道，这个没有胡须的梅西、他曾经见过。

***

那是在克里斯七八岁的时候，正逢铃兰盛开的初夏，距离卡卡来教堂还有一两年，他的父母也好好地都健在。只是他父亲有时晚上醉得厉害，会因为他母亲提起家里的经济情况、或是指责他在酒馆的花销而动怒。  
喝醉的男人发起脾气完全没道理可讲，克里斯的母亲常常让他的大哥带着他和姐姐们到小教堂里躲一躲。老神甫那时候就很喜欢克里斯。  
这个小男孩尽管也不喜欢父母争吵，但他不像他的哥哥姐姐们总是一副被成年人的阴霾笼罩、苦闷不说话的模样。他对教堂的一切都仍然有着足够的好奇，在长椅上头呆不住五分钟就要起来四处摸索。他连老神甫的房间和圣坛的后面都钻进去过。但他是个好孩子，懂礼貌，而且总是小心翼翼不碰坏东西；不像他醉酒的父亲，到处碰翻家里的瓶瓶罐罐。  
所以在那些老神甫还没睡熟、能知道他们兄弟姐妹又来了的晚上，他往往都会披上衣服起来、陪着三个大孩子聊聊天；而克里斯呢，他被特许可以在教堂里四处探索玩耍，甚至包括教堂后面的墓地。

墓地从教堂旁门绕出去就是，不大但是非常美丽僻静，有缠着牵牛花藤的矮栅栏围着，被修士们打理得干干净净；树木葱郁整齐，墓碑前常有鲜花。克里斯最初认识的字便是那些墓碑上的姓名和铭文；教给他的人不是老神甫，而是一个和他大哥差不多大的矮个子青年：有着柔软的棕色头发，眼睛乌黑，鼻子高高，皮肤雪白。他总是穿着一套几十年前早就不流行了的旧式丘尼卡，哪怕夏天都严严实实把手腕跟脖子裹得一丝不露。  
克里斯还记得他第一次见到他在墓地，晴朗的夜空是深蓝的，月光特别亮，青年坐在一块墓碑上，微微驼着背，专心望着教堂里灯光的方向，手里好像还拿着什么在吃。他那时没有打算吓唬任何人，只是想要上去打个招呼，但可怜的年轻人还是不知怎么被他吓了一跳，差点从墓碑上头翻下去。不过克里斯及时跑过去，推着他的背脊帮他幸免于难。为此他踩进了草丛，露水沾湿了他的小腿，冰冰凉凉的。

青年很快就从墓碑上跳下来了。比起道谢，他一边慌里慌张跟克里斯解释他只是来看朋友，一边轻轻抓着后颈，一副对人墓碑不敬被抓包的小孩模样。看起来好亲近极了。  
克里斯就主动跟他攀谈，帮他一起拂掉墓碑上掉的饼干渣、扫进草丛藏起来。他发现青年真的很好亲近，他说话总是轻轻的，对他也很有耐心，会挨个回答克里斯有时漫无边际的问题和十万个为什么，教他辨认墓碑上的名字和那些乡下人十分接地气的铭文，偶尔碰到一两句有所援引的，他也能讲出典故。他口袋里还总是带着一些杏仁饼干，似乎加了双份的糖，吃起来甜极了。  
他不像面包房里的大人，要是打算给他一些小饼，就会把手里的几块都给他；青年每次会把饼干掰开，他还会自己挑走大一点的那边。克里斯喜欢扑到他怀里跟他抢，他很在乎那几块甜点，会把饼干捧得高高地躲着克里斯乱舞的小手；但他从不因为这些打闹争抢而生气，哪怕克里斯有时一手攀着他的肩膀爬到他大腿上，泥巴草屑蹭他一裤子；或者是不小心打掉了饼干到地上——青年只会急着弯腰去捡，一拾起来就立刻丢进嘴里。  
克里斯很喜欢他。他觉得这个年轻人很好，比他父亲要温柔和气，喜欢陪他，也不像他大哥死气沉沉，还拿架子，更没有他的母亲或者姐姐们的絮絮叨叨和叽叽喳喳。有那么短短的两星期，他们几乎隔一晚就要见一面。晴天他们就呆在室外，因为克里斯答应了哥哥姐姐和老神甫不会乱跑，所以他们不出墓地；碰上雨天他们就躲在树下，一起聊天吹草叶；雨停之后还会有很多萤火虫，青年不知道为什么手总是冰凉，但是这样，他就能让萤火虫停在他指尖上，当那是一片凉凉的草叶。克里斯那时羡慕极了。

可惜快乐总是短暂；又或许是因为快乐，所以日子显得格外短暂。  
仲夏的一个晚上，克里斯像寻常一样去墓地里找他的小伙伴，却从此再也没见过他。他走得突然，也没有辞别。克里斯耐着性子等了他好几晚，但总也等不来人。他想起他问过青年，你叫什么，从哪里来，青年回答他，我只在这里停留一阵子。  
他后来又跟老神甫聊起那个青年——他们其实之前也说到过他几次，但那时总觉得他就是镇上什么人，谁也没留意；直到突然间找不到他了，他才想起要问问老神甫，青年总是一身黑色，会不会是附近哪个修道院的修士。  
克里斯想让神甫帮他去问一问；老人那时似乎也答应了。但是后来进展如何他也记不太清了，总之到最后也没什么消息；日子久了，就渐渐成了一桩过去的事。再加上隔年他的家里一番变故，他又遇到卡卡，这件事跟这个人似乎就被放下了。像很多童年里的回忆一样。

可能那记忆足够久远，又也许小孩子总是偏爱新鲜事，这些东西克里斯已经很久很久没有想起过了。但那不意味着遗忘。  
实际上，他不光记得，而且记得清楚，记忆里那张被霜色的月光或是一点萤绿微微照亮的脸蛋，眉眼和轮廓都很柔和，嘴角有两个浅浅的酒窝，下巴上还有个小凹陷。  
那就是里奥梅西的脸。  
就是那个穿着浅蓝外衣，翩翩走进了他面前宅子的梅西的脸。

只是那张脸不应该如此年轻，他应当至少要比克里斯要大上十岁。  
就算是保养再好的贵妇，到了年近四十的岁数也仍然抵不过岁月痕迹悄悄爬上脸庞，这样风韵犹在的有钱女人克里斯这些日子没少见到。可梅西的年轻却是真正的年轻。克里斯知道他赤裸时的模样，甚至无数次用手和嘴唇都确认过，那是一具确确实实的年轻身体，呼吸和一举一动都是二十来岁的模样。还有他的脸。  
二十年的时间在他身上就像不曾存在过一般，那张干净的脸蛋一如当初他仰望过的样子，甚至还带着些许稚嫩，几乎像个少年。

-待续-


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU架空，私设，所有人都是法国人，ooc，乱七八糟

Psalm Tone  
-08-

克里斯在原地呆站了有十分钟，然后径直回了家。  
但他回到家，很快又拿了件衣裳出了门，大半夜跑去杂货商公会硬是敲开了门，在他先前借用过的房间蹭了一晚。  
他需要时间梳理梳理，一晚上，或者两三天；梅西也体贴地没有亲自来寻过他，似乎是又忙碌了起来。期间他捎来过口讯，大意是那位学者所知不多，但他认识不少诺加雷特的同期，他会多加打听。

在杂货商公会，有几个人是最近时常帮梅西做事传话的。每天一早起来克里斯还没开始工作，就四下找这几人的身影，拉住他们就寻问，梅西有没有哥哥堂兄。但克里斯都不知道的事儿，这些人哪里知道，他们也说不出个一二三。  
可他们似乎都知道梅西修了面，一个个提起他都要称赞一句他如何显得更年轻活泼了。搞得克里斯心烦极了。  
他烦梅西关于自己什么也不肯告诉他，又烦他自己直觉古怪——就算知道那有可能只是梅西家的亲戚，他仍就觉得他小时候见过的人就是梅西本人。克里斯一直很相信自己的直觉，它在战场上救过他的命；可现下它就跟坏掉的什么警报一样，高亮着那个明知不可能的结论在他脑袋里响个不停，搞得他头皮发麻。  
克里斯花了好几天功夫才让自己想起梅西时能够平静些。尽管脑海的背后还是隐隐约约有着一点诡异的猜疑。

不过几天下来他打听得一无所获，最后还是老实回了原先的住处。佣人告诉他之前梅西来过一趟，交给他一封信和一张纸条。克里斯打发走佣人先翻开纸条，认出那是从什么雅致信笺纸上裁下来的，但上头只有两三句诗，也不是梅西的字迹。

_“泉水淌过青苔，温柔如梦的草岸，_  
_杨梅树织出绿影，斑驳地护住羊群。_  
_燃烧的夏日正在到来，葡萄嫩枝已涨满了新芽。”_

似乎也不是什么讯息；梅西从不拐弯抹角说话。克里斯很快把纸条放到一边，拆开了信封。他摸出薄薄的信纸发现是卡卡写来的，没忍住轻呼了一声。信的内容不长，但有温暖的问候，两句扼要的近况，最重要的是，还提到他的归期已定。  
这消息总算像一道暖阳，暂时扫去了心头的阴霾。

佣人整理出的留言和请柬还有许多是克里斯这些日子在巴黎结交的狐朋狗友的、他们仍在邀请他参加各类消磨时光的娱乐活动。他挑了其中一些隔三差五地露面，保持着他的面孔对权贵和富翁们的新鲜热度。  
而最近梅西的进展显然要比他快——是的，他们又开始了分别行动，这次还是克里斯主动的。不过这回几乎无须梅西给他留什么口讯，他从人们的口中就能得知他的进展远比自己要好——他开始能在活跃于社交场合的人们口中听到梅西的名字了。  
梅西最近以索邦学院的身份和法学家们互动不少，甚至也开始同一些政要和贵族结识。知道他的人们说起这个年轻人，都评价他学识不浅，出手阔绰，有点不善言辞，对社交仍算一窍不通。但是关于他的为人和野心，有人认为梅西一尘不染，也有人认为他单纯是伪装得太好；毕竟不出一个月功夫，这个小个子已有好几次被人瞧见夜间造访名人宅邸了。  
这是争风吃醋的和喜欢流言蜚语的人最爱的话柄，比起一个人的知识和见解，他们永远更喜欢谈论他的面貌身材和花边绯闻。在克里斯头一回没经约定、而是在舞会上偶遇到梅西之前，这些小道消息就已经经由两三个不同人传到他耳中好几遍了。

那天纯粹是个意外，克里斯近来都在躲着梅西，梅西也没有和他知会过行程，他们就是单纯地在舞会上碰上了而已。  
是克里斯先发现了梅西，他吃了一惊，还没想好应该装作不认识、躲开他，还是大方上去打个招呼，假装这么多天他们之间还和往常一样（也许梅西会以为他们的确就跟以往一样呢？）。但是没等他想好了再反应，梅西便也注意到了他。克里斯不知道隔开这么远，他是怎么做到的，但是梅西已经转过了头，隔着许多人直直望向了他。他笑着点头打了招呼，但是没有过来，而是很快又和他身边的人回到了他们的话题中。

克里斯松了口气。  
他身边的朋友碰了碰他的手肘：“你在看哪个？”  
“……什么哪个？”  
“刚才你突然就不说话了；是莱昂内尔 梅西吗？我看到他刚才也看这边了。”  
“……你认识他？”  
“还不算认识；但他是新面孔，很有钱，长得也还不错。”  
克里斯顺着女人的目光又往梅西的方向看了过去。  
他虽然比从前要注重外表一些，但跟花枝招展的巴黎人相比、根本就算不上耀眼；可是克里斯发现，小个子男人在人群中有着奇特的魅力。他面容单纯，仍是那副不善言谈的样子，开口说话也不多，但聆听的时候总会露出真诚的专注表情。有时克里斯能猜到他周围大概有人称赞了他，他看见那些人话还没说完，梅西就开始局促地挪动身体、低头笑得一片赧然。  
在这些许许多多的油嘴滑舌和油头粉面里，这样的里奥梅西干净得瞩目，青涩得显眼。  
克里斯下意识地抿住了嘴唇。  
但他身边的女人这会没在看着克里斯，她的目光也在小个子男人身上。  
“你看到他的外衣吗？那种鹅黄，珍珠一样柔和但又鲜亮纯正，那肯定是用了番红花。”她微微靠向克里斯压低了一点声音，“我们最名贵的香料和药材，教皇都垂涎它的价值、把它列进神圣的征税名单。唯有蒸馏它那小小花蕊最顶端的一小部分才能得到那样的黄色染料。…梅西先生可真是个小疯子。”  
她说着，几乎快要咯咯笑起来似的，声音里满溢着对年轻男人的财富不加掩饰的喜爱。直到发现克里斯没有接话她才转回目光，嗔怪地挽住他的手臂：“怎么啦、克里斯蒂亚诺先生，难道您不开心了吗？”  
“英俊如你竟然也会懂得嫉妒吗？那不过是个靠着财产暂露头角的孩子而已，他怎么比得上您呐？”  
“……不，当然不是。我只是觉得他…的衣裳是挺别致的。”克里斯敷衍道。他借着女人挽住他，不着痕迹地转了个方向，不再冲着梅西了。  
他最近想不想见梅西是一回事，但是听这些女人说梅西的疯话又是另一回事。就算黄色是孩子的颜色，但梅西穿着难道不美吗？他想。

舞会仍在继续，克里斯瞥见梅西同那些人大概是说完了话，开始频频不断地望向自己。他还是有些不想跟梅西搭话，跳舞便比往常积极不少。不过几支过后，从舞伴身边离开、向侍者讨饮料时他还是被梅西捉到了。小个子男人牵着他的衣袖硬是把他拉到阳台角落，为了不让克里斯找借口溜走，他还用自己不太高的身子挡住了入口，把克里斯困在围栏的拐角处。  
“克里斯，你收到我带去给你的信了吗？那是雷特先生的。”梅西有时的确是足够直来直往，甚至连句寒暄都没提。  
克里斯只好点点头，告诉他他知道了，还打算好了要在卡卡归来前后多空出一些时间。  
“那就好。”梅西的肩膀似乎是放松了一点。“……仆人们说你好几天都没回家。…你遇到什么为难事吗？”  
克里斯张了张嘴，不知怎么回答。  
但梅西似乎读懂了什么，他很快又补充道：“是因为我吗？”  
这次克里斯没有沉默太久。他本来并不是逃避问题的人，只是最近实在不敢置信自己对梅西的猜测。他甚至觉得这么多天下来，他已经很难说清他是对自己脑袋的怀疑更多还是梅西的年纪怀疑更多了。  
但既然对方都已经直问，不如就干脆问个明白。  
于是他很快点点头开了口，又问了一遍他觉得最靠谱的问题：“…里奥，你有哥哥吗？或者堂兄什么的？”  
小个子起初了愣了一会，眨了半天眼睛才回答：“…我有两个哥哥。大哥罗德里格，二哥马提亚斯。”  
克里斯心里几乎是立刻就松了一口气。  
他本想接着再随便问问他们都多大了，是不是喜欢旅行，可是梅西马上接了下去：“我还有个妹妹。”他说。  
“而且克里斯，我知道你想问的是什么，……你想起我了对不对？你肯定是想起来了。——那么要是我说，那不是我哥哥，那就是我呢？”  
然后梅西便看着他，耐心地等着他回答。清澈的月光静静照着他苍白光洁的脸、和他无辜到剔透的眼睛。克里斯发现其实它们并不是漆黑的，只是棕色，一眼就能望到底。

-待续-


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU架空，私设，所有人都是法国人，ooc，乱七八糟  
> 以及一点提前注解：故事发生在14世纪初，鼠疫还没发生，吸血鬼几乎不为人知。甚至当时还没有专门的词汇描述吸血鬼这样的东西。包括教廷在内，对吸血鬼都是极为陌生的。（方便私设（bushi））

Psalm Tone  
-09-

“七月十一日，我与里奥梅西认识三年又两个月（大概）。  
我开始记录一些东西，因为当我有时间冷静思考，我常常发现一些疑惑；但是每当见到里奥的笑脸，我又很容易忘记它们，所以我必须用纸笔记下来。书写一遍能够帮助我梳理。”

“我与里奥认识得不久，我们密切相处的时光加在一起只比三个月要多一点。这和我的家乡老友，和卡卡，和我的战友中的任何一位比都太短了。可我却信任他超过任何人，他的一句话就让我抛弃了想了好几个月的战后计划孤身来到巴黎，我甚至都没有想过去求证、只要是从他口中说出的。  
我不想质疑自己的感情，但我应当清楚自己在做什么。”

“城里的工匠和商人行会没想到规模这样大。  
从这条街到兑换桥，路上经过杂货商行会，谷物商人行会、和铠甲锻造行会，都是巴黎的主要行会，他们掌握自己的商人们出售什么、如何定价，显然巴黎商业之都的名声全由这些人一手造就。  
里奥本人在这儿不怎么为人所知，可他安排过有两位照应的商人名望似乎很高，随他们走、一路都有人行礼问候。”

“里奥的财产到底有多少？前几周我试着给自己的花销立个账目，结果完全行不通。我根本不知道每样东西值多少钱，灰鼠毛的事也是别人告诉我的。鬼晓得这东西竟会那么贵，我不可能估得出我不知道的那些花销。”

“他的介绍人——不说他们太有钱的事，现在有钱人我可不稀奇了——居然很多根本不认识里奥？所以不是私交的话，他到底是怎么介绍上的？如果是靠家族，在舞会上同别人聊起来，也没人知道梅西这个姓氏。”

“里奥似乎和好天气有仇，今天又是个大阴天。我们就从未在晴天的白天相会过，他的作息太迟，总是等到很晚才出现；要么他白天过来，一定是阴天下雨。”

“里奥在索邦学院抄书。这是一份什么样的工作？我打听了也没打听到。天知道，我本来应该打听骑士团的事的，今天却问的全是里奥。”

“八月份，里奥穿得像十月。他甚至戴了一双黑手套。”

“他终于说起他的家族了，他说他们是做集市管理人起家的。他觉得这样就可以解释为什么他会在巴黎有这么多关系，花得起这么多钱了。可是商人们之间的事我是不清楚，但特鲁瓦的代理人们我也见过一些，没有人像他这样富有。这栋房子绝对是他新买的。”

“我以前从来没研究过他那件丘尼卡是怎么回事。颈布和那件袍子完全不搭，那样式的衣服说实话，和一般的袍子也有点像，但我从没见别人穿过完全一样的。”

“里奥的身上真凉。手也凉，胸脯也凉，腿根也凉，连人人都温暖的脖颈上，里奥也是冰冷的。这样形容简直像是描述一具尸体，可是跟他做爱总是那么快活，让人忘记一切。  
为什么面对他时就不能清醒点呢？”

“我已经不知该记什么好了。我以为我被感情冲昏了头脑，现在看来何止冲昏，简直是撞坏了脑子。”

“我在圣母院告解，没跟神父说里奥的事，只是问起‘不衰老’。神父拿出圣灰日那套说辞跟我讲了很久。我明问他怎样才能二十年不老一分一毫，他显然担忧起我的精神状况，怕是觉得我疯了。  
他送了我一枚木制的十字架，让我不要被恶魔的念头占据内心。”

剩下半张是一些经文摘抄：  
_“凡事都有定期，天下万务都有定时（传3:1-2）”“躯体因罪而死。（罗8:10）”_  
_“隐秘的事是属于耶和华的，唯有明显的事是永远属于我们和我们子孙的（申29:29）”_  
_“现在恐怕他伸手又摘生命树上的果子吃，就永远活着（创3:22）”_  
_“特要籍着死败坏那掌死权的，就是恶魔（希2:14）”_

克里斯收回目光、合上笔记塞进抽屉，他听到门口梅西回来的声音。  
他这一本本来是用来梳理一些消息的进展和线索的，但最近他开始把他随笔记的关于梅西的部分专门裁下来贴到一起。  
舞会上他没回答梅西一个字，在有人过来寻他、梅西不得不离开之后，他连后半场舞会也没待下去就直接回来了。反正梅西会来找他——这不就来了。

仆人早都被赶开了，梅西一进来，克里斯就起身上前按住他的肩膀：“……你怎么证明你就是他？”  
他就这样突兀地问。  
梅西刚刚进门，外套上还带着夜露的寒气，他愣了一下摇摇头：“我没法证明……”  
接着便被克里斯一把推了个趔趄，扶着身旁的矮柜才稳住没坐倒。他面前的男人这时近了一步，居高临下看着他，英俊的脸上终于慢慢现出怒火：“——我最恨的就是谎言。”

梅西当然无需证明，他知道就是最好的证据。  
但这对他们早该相识的亲口供认莫名让克里斯怒火中烧。谁能二十年韶华不老？梅西要么在说谎，要么他无疑掀起了一块幕布：幕布后面是一场宛如真实的舞台，克里斯视为珍宝的相遇在那上头竟是被人编排好的剧目。  
那剧中人呢？谁像他一样动了真情，谁又只是在演绎。

“你到底是什么人？接近我做什么？” 隐隐的愤怒烧得克里斯双眼明亮异常，他咬牙切齿，肩膀紧绷，好像随时都会再动手。  
梅西从来都不喜欢这些粗鲁和咄咄逼人，可是克里斯是不同的。小个子男人抿着嘴，多花了好几秒拉扯被弄皱的外套，平复自己突然被冒犯的心情；等他调整过来了，才又耐着性子放低姿态向克里斯道起歉来：“抱歉、克里斯，我会给你解释的，…我不喜欢骗你，但我怕你不记得了、又担心说出来你也不会相信、…”  
“我要是会信呢？”克里斯厉声打断了他。

这让梅西卡了个壳，好半天才干巴巴地问：“那你会把我扭到裁判所吗。”  
“看情况。”  
克里斯冷酷地说。

他承认这样说既自大也不公平，他也承认他有点太享受小个子男人服软道歉的模样了；实际上若不是梅西道了歉、哪怕刚才他只要瞪上他一眼，他绝对都会真的发起火来。但是现在尽管仍拉着张脸，他心里好受多了。  
好受到甚至可以坐下来等一个解释。  
梅西就坐到他身旁，衬衣袖口被他从袖子里拽了出来攥在手心：  
“……我很高兴你肯信……，但是不论怎么样，你不会想把我送去裁判所的。我能帮你很多事；我帮你从来都是真心的。裁判所不会给我好看，…我不是说同性爱。”他紧张地看了克里斯一眼，“……我不是异教徒；也不是恶魔什么的……，但我不能去裁判所、就凭我没在衰老和饮血，他们就能用异端或者巫术定罪处死我。”  
“……你什么？饮血？哪个血？”  
“呃。”  
梅西就那么干巴巴地望着他。克里斯瞪着眼睛，这个他之前没听说过。  
“所以血是你不老的秘诀？？？”  
“不不不没那回事，……血跟那个没关系。”小个子连忙摆手，“…我只是，……”很快他又陷入了纠结的措辞，等得克里斯快不耐烦了、才小心翼翼地嘀咕：  
“我应该只是病了。”  
过了一会他又说：“我最初的确只是病了。”  
他低着头，下巴几乎要抵到胸口，眼睛盯着指尖：“是天生的、普通药方没法治的病。…我的尊长埃尔南德斯先生当初是我的家人为了救我，才被请来跟我换血的。……那时他那样的救人偏方还不被当作是异端，我们全家也都被告知过后果。…比如，你也许知道了，我现在不能见日头，老得慢；还有就是、时不时要喝点鲜血才能过活。”  
他停了一下似乎还要往下说，但显然克里斯的表情让他打断了他自己。趁着对方的眼睛还没瞪出眼眶，他赶紧又补充：“但我只要那么一点就够……我没为此害过人。埃尔南德斯先生的家族负责照顾我，他们有自己的……嗯，渠道。我是不会害人的。”

“我是不会害你的，“梅西紧张地又强调了一遍，”我也不是为了什么接近你。……我只是很喜欢你才去找你，……我最早是路过的、如果你还记得……但我后来专门搬去特鲁瓦找你了；可你跟神甫住到一块去了、……我不能就那样去见你，没有神甫会相信我不是异端。我只好等着，…等着等着，就、不知怎么，就过了那么久，……”  
他断断续续地申辩，克里斯则将信将疑，看起来在慢慢点着头，又好像一句也没听懂。  
得不到回应的小个子又开始反反复复揪他皱巴巴的袖口，在克里斯怀疑他要把那团布料揪碎之前，梅西终于偏过头轻声叫：“克里斯……？”  
“什么？”  
“你想试试吗？”  
“……试什么？”  
“让我喝一点。让我喝一点你就知道，其实没什么可怕的。”

-待续-


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU架空，私设，所有人都是法国人，ooc，乱七八糟  
> 肉渣一章，不影响剧情（大概）

Psalm Tone  
-10-

克里斯想起在奥顿，卡卡曾经带领他拜访过一座教堂，隶属克吕尼修道院，门楣上镶嵌着震撼人心的浮雕图卷、基督脚下镂刻着雕刻家的姓名。他依稀记得卡卡赞美了许多，包括吉斯勒贝尔在画面中展现的张力，他处理大理石的精妙手法，和所谓的教堂艺术之罗马典范。也许没法复述卡卡当时的用词和叙述，但他脑海中仍有那些图景：在举办苦行赎罪仪式的北大门前，高耸的半月楣上是原罪诞生的场景，大理石被光影赋予了最柔软生动的形态，如同真实有生命一样。  
而梅西让他想起那个裸身横躺于圣殿门楣之上的夏娃。  
那位少女的身子被雕刻得丰腴美好，纯洁而毫不自知地袒露出胸口和大腿，私处被一片树叶巧妙地遮挡。她像蛇游走地面那样横躺趴服着身体，一手拿起苹果，一手托着自己的面颊，仿佛正在犹豫、沉思。那迷惘动摇的美丽模样引得无数年轻旅人和修士驻足教堂门前。她一面经受着诱惑，同时却又不自知地蛊惑着无辜的灵魂。  
梅西让克里斯想起她。  
他起初只是拿过克里斯的手腕，咬了个很细小的伤口舔食了一点。但那么一点鲜血，到了梅西的身上却像魔法：他的嘴唇和面颊显出淡淡的色泽，呼吸有了清浅的温度，像大理石被注入了一丝生命。他原本小心翼翼的神色混进了迷茫，即使已经用手指帮克里斯压住伤口止血，仍在不断轻轻舔着嘴唇。他的眼睛迷离起来、不住地飘向克里斯的脖颈，他轻声喘息，仿佛正耐着莫大的诱惑。

克里斯忍不住用手摸了摸自己的颈子。  
梅西慢慢凑了过来，扒开克里斯的双手跨坐到他腿上，翻开他的衣领，冰凉的指尖反复摩挲着他的颈子。他薄红的面庞上混着犹豫与沉思，又透出呆然的痴迷，深色的双眼中浮现出孩子对糖果和礼物那样纯洁急切的渴求。  
那么直白乞求的盯视只让克里斯胯下发紧；他把手轻轻搭上梅西的后腰，然后慢慢滑到他饱满的臀部。梅西几乎有些讨好地立刻塌下腰杆伏近了他，用大腿紧紧夹着克里斯的双腿，手指一会绕到他的耳后梳理那儿的卷发，一会又游荡回颈侧，对那里爱不释手。  
克里斯便把这当作默许，张开五指、隔着衣料按进柔软的臀肉，揉捏着将小个子男人的下半身进一步压向自己，一面把腰胯向前送，让裤子里那团热意勃发的东西顶上梅西。对方愈加配合，也按着他的肩膀在他腿上轻轻起伏、用同样鼓胀硬挺的地方推着挤着蹭着他。  
克里斯仰头呻吟了一声，见了鬼了他几分钟前好像还在发火。

两个人四只手一道把梅西扒了个精光，克里斯自己则没人顾得上；他被按着斜靠进卧榻，看着梅西一摆脱繁杂的衣物就翻身骑上来，跪坐在他的下腹又伸手抚弄起他的脖颈。一时叫人搞不清楚他想要什么。他试图按着梅西的后颈吻他，但男人恰巧此时偏过头，他的吻只落到他的鬓角。而梅西单手撑着他的肩膀，空出的那只手代替了克里斯的嘴唇在他唇边：他正衔着自己的手指吮吸舔舐，从指尖到指缝都被他一点点润湿了。克里斯看到他的舌尖，柔软但是颜色很暗，碾过卷过那些苍白的手指，仍是一副没有温度的图景，却又让人从心底感到燥热。  
可他决定看下去。他把手搭在梅西的腰上，另一只揉进他的头发里，抚摸着这具有生命的大理石像，看那只沾着暗淡水光的手消失到梅西自己身后。  
接下去他看不见他的手，梅西低着头慢慢靠上他的肩膀，他也看不见他的表情；他只能看到他的手臂、手肘和大腿，或是摸着他腰侧的肌肉感受他身后的动作。梅西的两膝压在克里斯身体两侧，他跪着从他身上抬起身子，克里斯掌下的腰杆也跟着向下凹陷；那段苍白的性器原本躺在他的腿上，现在则从男人腿间自然地垂下，头部轻轻搭在他的膝盖上方。他的手臂看起来几乎没在动，但他的身体轻轻挪腾着，膝盖磨蹭着软垫、两腿开得更大，腰臀也不时浅浅地起伏一下。还有一些凉凉的吐息喷在他颈侧，伴随着仿佛是压抑着的吸气嗅闻的声音。  
但他还是太安静了，他闻得那么浅，身后也没有什么夸张粘腻的水声，克里斯根本不知道他是什么时候准备好的，他还在拨弄他柔软的棕发，胡乱吻着他的发梢额角，想要缓和贲张叫嚣的本能。而梅西已经抽回身后的手、重新压低了臀部，他翻出克里斯的性器卡进腿间，然后双手搂抱住那个允诺让他尝试的男人的头颈，鼻尖顶着他的颈侧蹭个没完，“……克里斯，给我吧，再给我一点、好不好……”，仿佛是要窒息了的气音恳求着他。  
克里斯一时没明白，但他用小臂托着梅西的大腿，手掌抱着他柔软紧实的臀部，他感到下身已经胀得发疼，不论梅西要的是什么，他已经没法说不；所以他说“好。”，然后用力挺腰刺穿了身上的男人。

然而惊叫出声的是克里斯。  
他陷进那具身体的同时，他的耳朵下方也被一道尖锐的刺痛所穿透。  
那不比被咬开手腕更疼，创口也不深，可那一瞬间令人恐惧：也许是因为颈部过于柔软致命、也可能是那些冰凉的吻覆着火热的伤口，是那些比以往更加动情的低吟，过于缠绵的吸吮；也许每一样都令他恐惧。尽管十分短暂。  
因为古怪的快感也迅速随着梅西冰凉的吻渗透进来，带着令人战栗兴奋的寒意融入他温暖的血流，顺流散布，沿着颈侧爬下胸膛、接着随那骤然放大的心跳声猛地冲入四肢百骸，如洪水般卷走了所有恐惧。剩下激荡在他体内的只有不知是白热还是冰凉的快感，淹没了身体，摇撼着神志。  
克里斯张大了眼睛，睫毛颤抖着，嘴唇也微微分开，他的脖子上鸡皮疙瘩耸立，心如擂鼓，浑身的肌肉紧绷；有那么几秒，他几乎以为自己就这样达到了高潮。  
但很快他就发现他没有，他只是更硬了，硬得古怪、硬得夸张，从未有过的强欲和快感叫他头晕目眩。他甚至不知道自己的指尖何时掐进梅西的手臂，他又是何时、如何颠倒了他们的位置。他也不知道梅西几时松了口，也不在意他似乎正用手卡着他的脖子；他只觉得他原本完整的感官和体验成了一面被击碎的镜子，飞散的碎片全是棱角，每一片上都映着一副画面，却没有一块映着完整的。  
他感到自己弓着背脊伏在他身上耸动、疯狂地进出，嘶哑的粗喘像一头野兽。他感到梅西的身体没有一点抗拒，柔顺地全然敞开，缱绻、温柔又热情，吞吐容纳他所有的粗暴。  
他也依稀看到梅西的样子：在他的身下，平躺着，被一下下撞得轻轻摇晃，脸庞洁白，嘴唇鲜红，柔软的头发散开在深红的织物上，一点笑意静静绽放在他弯弯的唇角和浅浅的酒窝，饱浸爱意的满足与快乐几乎湿润地溢出乌黑的眼睛。他长长伸出双手，一只按在克里斯颈侧，另一只反复地抚摸着他的面庞和卷发；他的口中呼出带着温热雾气的呻吟，迷蒙了克里斯摇晃的视野。  
还有耳边叹息般的声音呼唤他的名字，还有无数关于爱、关于温暖、关于阳光的倾诉和告白。  
全都让克里斯震惊——即便在那样令人窒息的情欲快乐中，也依然令人震惊：那样的梅西，那样的明亮美丽，那样的温暖生动，连他也未曾见过，就像活着一样。

-待续-


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU架空，私设，所有人都是法国人，ooc，乱七八糟

Psalm Tone  
-11-

梅西躲在躺椅的角落里，缩着身子；克里斯把房间的窗帘全部拉好他才慢吞吞爬起来，光着脚丫在客厅里游荡，到处收集他那些被乱丢在地板上的昂贵衣裳。克里斯从衣帽间里给他抱来干净但不合身的衬衣裤子，帮着他一起把过长的袖口和裤脚挽起来。  
这是梅西头一次在这个住处和克里斯一起呆到天亮。  
可能他真的能给克里斯带来好运也说不定，那天晚些克里斯听说有一些十字军进城回到高塔；隔天梅西就告诉他：“雷特先生已经回到巴黎了。”

小个子男人帮他们约好隔天清晨就在克里斯的住处，而梅西自己则会回到索邦学院，把时间留给这对七年不曾相聚的老友——克里斯自从离乡参军就一直也没有见过卡卡；他们通信也不多。  
可是要说这些年的分离，似乎都及不上从仲夏到深秋这短短几个月的等待；也许是已经知道对方在归途，却迟迟见不到的思念把时间拉扯得仿佛更长了。加之与梅西说开了实情和好如初，虽然多少仍有些古怪，但总算没什么隐瞒；这让克里斯抛开先前纠结的烦忧，几乎全身心地陷入了期盼。他亲自与厨房一道制定菜谱，指挥管家布置客厅和餐厅，还亲手给房间的花瓶换了鲜花。  
被派去接人的马车还没到门前，刚远远地传来车轮的碌碌声，早早候在门厅的男人便冲出了门外，仆人们没有一个能追上他的步子。这位宅子主人自己给客人打开的车门。

车厢里弯着腰钻出来的卡卡一身修士打扮，并不像一个骑士。他蓄了胡须，但刚刚修剪过，下巴上只有整齐的薄薄一层，头发显然也被打理过；看起来仍是一个年轻得体的教士，笑容依旧温暖，英俊一如往昔。  
克里斯自己都听得出他喊“卡卡！”的那一声，被欣喜拉高得几乎跑调、简直不像他的声音。卡卡笑着主动伸开双手紧紧拥抱了他。  
他们互相揽着肩、拍打着背脊一同走回宅邸，克里斯给他引路，先带他在房子里面四下参观，然后回到客厅坐下；佣人给他们端上水果和饮品。

克里斯在前一天其实曾有过担心，他和卡卡太久没有相见，近几年所处的环境又极为不同，虽然两人之间必然不会无话可说，但要是只能泛泛谈些政治和战争，难免显得敷衍。他仍记得几年前回乡时，在老友之间所感到的那些孤单和疏离；他不希望卡卡感觉到哪怕是一丝这样的气氛。  
因此头一天他刻意拿起纸笔列出了不少话题和起头的句子，好让这场再会顺畅完美。结果交谈时他才发现那些担心和准备有多愚蠢、多多余。卡卡永远是最可靠的兄长，温文尔雅、礼貌智慧，他有本事这样不知不觉地接掌交谈的节奏，成为话题的发起者，然后叫一切自然又温馨。他用关切的询问既告诉了克里斯他在他身上观察到的每一处改变，同时也让他惊叹、他竟然记得七年前他的那么多细枝末节。而克里斯每每在回应中交待出自己的近况，卡卡便很快也分享出一段他的经历作为交换。他们完全不需要什么话题和润滑。没有多一会克里斯就觉得想要说给卡卡的话泉水一样冒个不停，又有问不完的问题想要听卡卡的回答。  
他向卡卡回忆弗兰德斯训练有素的民兵队伍，也同他分享他在巴黎向梅西的朋友学到的经商与借贷。他告诉卡卡圣殿骑士团的流言蜚语，又描述了法学家如何专享国王的喜爱。  
卡卡则说起一年前骑士团如何战败撤出塞浦路斯，这件事巴黎人尽皆知，克里斯却听到了许多个中细节和不为人知的缘由。虽然败兵不是什么好事，克里斯却觉得卡卡并不纠结，可他又有些在意，他总觉得自己从卡卡的神色中看出一些微妙难以捉摸的疲惫。

言谈之间他又悄悄细细打量好友。他的的确确仍是个年轻教士的模样，可是这个教士与特鲁瓦的那个瘦高爱笑的教士确实不同。修士袍宽松遮掩着身形，但卡卡强壮厚实了许多；克里斯记得带他参观宅邸时他两手空空，但有时像是出于习惯，他不自觉地将手搭在腰间的棉绳、仿佛按着佩剑。他的步伐如今更沉稳有力，视线也更加机警。还有他的双眼，依旧专注虔诚，却也多了一些克里斯读不懂的浑浊，是在卡卡说起多尔钦诺的起义时。  
诺瓦拉的多尔钦诺原是使徒兄弟派的成员，也许是受方济会的影响，也许是由于拜读乔尔奇诺·达·费奥雷的作品，他宣扬教会应当放弃等级、回归谦卑和贫穷的理想，反对权力与统治，甚至主张共同拥有财产、教士可以婚娶，也因此而被视作异端。但裁判所对他的抓捕并不成功。阿尔卑斯山麓穷苦的农民帮助了这位白袍修士，并且相信了他的信仰；赛拉维尔的村民为了隐瞒他的行踪甚至付出了惨重的代价。  
“为了这些牺牲的穷人，多尔钦诺不得不选择离开。”卡卡说，“然而他贫穷的追随者们却不愿他离去。在离赛拉维尔不远，挨着罗萨峰上流下的溪水边有个村庄，一位当地村民终于说服了多尔钦诺、到塞西亚河的源流、难以跋涉的阿尔卑斯山巅躲避。他们帮助他在山上修建木屋，为他远近招来弟子，请多尔钦诺为他们宣道。……渐渐地，男男女女超过了一千四百人，慢慢聚集在阿尔卑斯山顶。他们也是虔诚的，因着理想而无畏，蔑视裁判所的传唤，…开始公开与教廷敌对。”他的声音平静，诉说得几乎像是写作，词句那样流畅，仿佛已经经过思虑千遍。  
“这些事是前阵子了。此后因为选举，他们得以平静几月，但是教宗陛下上任之后立即为此颁布了圣谕，还召集了一支军队。”说到这，他抬头看向克里斯。克里斯立刻知道，原来此前卡卡临回巴黎之际突然接到的任务便是此事。他还记得是梅西转告他的，只是没有提及具体；先前那封来信中也只是说到他在阿尔卑斯山麓的加尔达湖，有事在身。  
“但是我们攻上山前，他们已经逃离了……躲向山脉的更深处；我没有下令搜索，而是选择直接撤回山下。我告诉他们反叛者在山上分散逃亡；但无济于事。贵族和主教们在这件事上一致联合，决意要用战争使反叛者屈服；骑士团因此奉命驻守山下。”说着，他把目光从克里斯的身上挪开，落到了桌上的花瓶。  
“……Parete Calvo.”他似乎是在打量那些挂着水滴的月季，但又仿佛穿透了它们看到了别处，“Parete calvo意思是‘光秃秃的墙壁’。他们藏身的那座山峰。跟名字一样，就只是光秃秃的，可以俯瞰山下一些村落。……他们是连夜逃离的，走得匆忙，也没带什么补给。秋季那几个月他们搜刮山上能找到的一切食物；后来我们听说附近有村庄被他们抢劫，武器只是石块和一些山上的木棍做的东西，绑走了一些人、要求过一些‘赎金’，大概是用以维持山顶的生活。”  
然后卡卡叹了口气。  
“已经快要十二月了。在那儿驻军的军官尚且可以轮换，像我这样回一趟巴黎、享受些寒冬前最后的鲜花和水果；而那些反叛的村民，他们得在那个白茫茫已经飘雪的山顶，靠老鼠和煮过的干草挨过这个冬天。……克里斯，我的确未曾向那些平民挥过剑，我向你保证；但到了开春，……如果他们还没被活活饿死或者冻死的话，…我恐怕还是得那样做。”  
“我现在甚至还有那么点后悔，也许该把他们的藏身之处说出来；毕竟死在剑下要比死于饥饿痛快一点？”

克里斯哑口无言。  
他担心过卡卡要如何作战，他那么善良，要怎样举刀与人搏斗，也担心过教皇被害，他那么虔诚，千万要稳住别走上反叛的立场。结果那些都是白担忧；最后竟是这样的：谨遵教宗圣谕，不用动兵器，也不用动上一根手指，甚至不必沾哪怕一滴鲜血，便能干干净净地杀死手无寸铁的穷人。  
他突然看清了一些卡卡眼中沉重的浊色，原来是无奈的悲悯；也突然不再有一点担心，会怕卡卡不肯听从他将要提出的建议离开骑士团。  
但最终仍是卡卡苦笑着自己岔开了话题，转头问起梅西的事；克里斯毫无办法。

听说梅西在索邦学院做事，卡卡似乎打起了一点精神，他敬仰的一位神学学者生前最后教学的地方便是索邦学院。那位大师的创作兼具神学的信仰与哲学的辩证，就连诗人但丁也对他十分认同。在索邦学院有熟人的话，也许能见到那位托马斯阿奎那先生的手稿，说不定还能找到他的学生交谈。  
克里斯便想起家中存了几页梅西先前带回来抄写的书籍，他拿给卡卡，发现是隆巴德的《格言录》。

-待续-


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU架空，私设，所有人都是法国人，ooc，乱七八糟

Psalm Tone  
-12-

随同格言录收在一起的还有先前卡卡的来信，克里斯拿出来时想起随信那张纸条，他想了想也拿给卡卡，问他那是什么诗。  
“…你有追求者吗，Cris？我想这是一首情诗。而且这位追求者恐怕还是一位绅士。”卡卡颇有兴趣的看了一眼克里斯的反应，但对方只是张着嘴。他只好好笑地继续解释：“当然，这诗原本也不算情诗，它是牧歌中的一段；应该是唱歌比赛里的，……之所以说它是情诗，因为这场比赛中唱这几句的那个年轻牧人，正单方面地爱着一位希腊奴隶。”  
“……摘出这几句赠人，那的确算得上情诗。”克里斯干巴巴认同道。  
“不过谁会用这样的法子追求你，他一定根本就不了解你。”卡卡笑起来，“你对文学和诗歌一窍不通，也没有兴趣。”  
“…………你说得对。而且这到底是谁送的，我根本没一点头绪。”克里斯似乎是沉吟了一会，然后主动岔开了话题。

宅子主人精心安排的晚餐自然无可挑剔，美味的地道家乡菜让话题也跟着变得轻松不少。晚餐之后卡卡并不急着离开，克里斯看出来便干脆邀他出去走走。若是夏天，这时仍是黄昏暮色，但是现在已经入冬，该是夜游塞纳河了。  
西岱岛上的宫殿和教堂都显得黑沉沉的，石墙上的窗口里透出那点零星的灯光丝毫点不亮巴黎的夜晚。克里斯想要向卡卡提出离开骑士团的建议，正盘算眼下算不算得上是好时机；卡卡却先一步开口讲起了这件事——他的家族显然也正担忧。  
雷特家世代都有人在教廷供职，如今在各大骑士团亦有成员。据卡卡说，前几月教宗曾经下诏，要各个骑士团的领袖都前往法国，很可能是要商议将几大骑士团融合，并要再发起一次新的东征。但事还未成，年迈的教皇又病倒在床，只能将会议一推再推；如今其它几个骑士团不知如何，医院骑士团在罗德岛还有战事，而卡卡从塞浦路斯撤走时，圣殿骑士团的团长也还留在那里没有出发。  
并且合并这件事，从卡卡所知，骑士团的内部也不会同意。在骑士团看来，这次合并的企图显然也是法王的主意，趁着几大军团重组，他必定会安插力量到要职，就像他左右这次教宗的选举，到时解决战后王室的赤字和溃惫的军力，将是一石二鸟。  
克里斯简直被这位国王的无耻意图惊呆了。梅西与他探听的消息有许多来自商人，这让他原以为腓力也许只是打的圣殿骑士团囊中金银的主意，却不想这位俊美的国君野心如此之大——几大骑士团的战力和财力，他竟同时觊觎。  
但更叫他震惊的还有国王无所不用其极的狠毒。  
上一位教宗在位十个月都不到，那阵子克里斯人在弗兰德斯战场；一下来便直截回到巴黎、在国君鼻子底下；这让他始终也没有听说过这两任宗座更迭的具体。现在卡卡虽然也没有同他透露更多——或许是他也不确定，没有证实的事他必然不会乱说——但他所述的事实却已经足够令人胆寒：前教宗继位后，试图扶植自己的力量，新任命了三位和他同属宣道兄弟会的主教为红衣主教；然而还未到任，这三人之中便暴毙了两人，教宗本人也几乎在同一时段突然去世。这残忍果决的手段使得人们甚至不敢在议论中提及国王；但诺加雷特的名字代替了腓力，在坊间又被人们悄悄与此事关联。

“……真不敢置信。哪怕这些里头只有一半是真，也是够不敢置信的了；……”克里斯听着听着，不知不觉间脚步都停了下来，拳头也暗暗攥紧了，“这争权夺利的地方你可别再呆下去了，还不如回修院里。”  
卡卡苦笑着点头：“家里人也这么说。……如果大团长拒绝合并，恐怕真的会有性命之忧。”  
“那他们是不是已经帮你安排上了？我是说，比如退出、或者换个地方。”  
“他们有想法。”  
“仅有想法？有什么困难吗？”  
“……那倒也不算。”卡卡说着踢开脚下石子，往旁边一截石墩上坐了下来，抬头看着克里斯：“是我不同意；我想等眼下多尔钦诺的事结束了再走。”  
克里斯愣了愣：“……脱不开身吗？”  
夜色里他在卡卡脸上看到一个模糊的微笑；教士摇摇头：“也没那么困难。只不过不想这么走开。”  
仿佛是听到好友无声的“为什么？”，他动了动坐姿接下去，“有些事走开也许就能逃离，但我走了，它们照样发生……还不如让我亲眼见见。当然，我也是觉得骑士团长们的会议恐怕一时半会还开不起来，有这几个月功夫，…应该就足够了；关乎性命的事我也不会白当个傻子。”  
“我以为你不会想见那些事发生。”克里斯讷讷地回答，“…而且如果、他们要你动手杀害无力还击的弱者呢？”  
卡卡似乎是笑了一声，他挪挪地方，伸手拉克里斯跟他挤在一块坐到石墩上，然后轻轻拍了拍他的大腿：“他们可不是弱者。——不过当然，你说得对，谁也不情愿跟没有武器的人战斗；只是、就算躲得开亲手犯下罪行，也躲不过对其视而不见；将这罪推给别的骑士或者士兵去犯，我又能因此有多清白？……本来都是负罪之身，何必多此一举躲这一下。你说呐？”  
克里斯仍是愣愣的。  
“况且，我也想见见，这些主教和贵族能做到什么地步……多尔钦诺和他的追随者，又能抗争到什么地步。”卡卡见他不说话，仿佛是自顾自地又说了下去：“你还记得小时候我总说，日后要做个神甫，帮助受苦的人？但是你看，我要是连他们受的什么样的苦也不清楚，那能帮得上什么忙；还有许多为生活所迫被逼走上歧途的人，…不懂得他们的苦楚，只凭援引经文和空泛的辞藻，又怎么配换他们宝贵的悔过。”  
“而且之前我在湖畔想了很久了。愤怒、疑惑、挣扎、痛苦，这些东西折磨我越久，我便越开始相信，这是‘他’给我的试炼。我不能逃走。——不过你大可放心，我既惜命，也不想牵连我的家人。如果事态有变、有什么危险了，我一定会及时跑路的。”  
说完他又笑了，嘲笑克里斯一脸呆样，一边拉他起身：  
“来吧，我歇够了；起来陪我再走走。”

有些人也许太脆弱，被欺骗被强迫被伤害过便无法再相信善意，可卡卡不是这样；他原本就不是因为天真和无知而信。他在那样的年纪就选择到偏远乡村，而非贵族的学府，比起钻研圣三一和神学理论，他选择去见识贫穷和匮乏，疾病和痛苦，就像他选择用自己的双手体味战争和血腥。他见过世间的种种恶行，也依然能够坚信；也正是因为他的坚信，他总是能带给身边的人以光明。  
克里斯知道卡卡总有那种能够改变他的力量，只是这一次他也没料到，比起把卡卡劝回来，……他竟突然想要同卡卡一道去见证那场镇压了。

第二天克里斯把卡卡送回去——因为就算不必驻扎在阿尔卑斯、回到巴黎，也不意味着放假，卡卡带了其它公务在身——他送了卡卡回去，迟一些在家中等到梅西上门。  
没有跟梅西提起他新变的想法，克里斯只同他聊了聊昨天跟卡卡的见面。不知怎么，他觉得梅西不会乐意他掺和这件事；梅西从头到尾都在试图帮着他让卡卡摆脱这些东西。  
但他非去不可。

决意已定，克里斯再见梅西，心里便暗暗生出了许多临别的柔情，搞得他自己都有点恶心；可是小个子男人待他体贴，处处为他着想，他又确实十分不舍。  
像他之前想起来拿出那半页小诗，扬在手里质问他：“这是蒙彼利埃的老头送你的吗？”  
梅西却点点头，一脸诚恳地说：“是呀。但是现在它归你了，我觉得给你更好。”  
克里斯哼了一声。  
他就知道。卡卡说得没错，但凡长了眼睛、了解克里斯哪怕一丁点的人都不会用什么维吉尔的诗歌来跟他示爱——所以那首诗根本就不是送给他的，而是给那个能倒背罗马史的小子的。这也算说清了为什么这东西被梅西送来，字迹却不是梅西的。  
但他既不嫉妒，也生不起气，反而有些开心、得意梅西就这样老老实实全交待给他，还把别人一番心意都转手送了他讨好。简直像是枫糖，粘在舌尖，甜到心里。  
于是接下来几日，比起约卡卡出门、他倒是更多赖在家中，也不去什么社交活动了，只顾拉着梅西温存。

-待续-


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU架空，私设，所有人都是法国人，ooc，乱七八糟

Psalm Tone  
-13-

圣诞节前，啤酒和红酒正在大卖，家家户户窗框门楣都装饰上了常春藤和冬青，街头平民们热心评选着愚人庆典的角色；克里斯跟随卡卡和骑士团的补给物资离开了巴黎。  
他给梅西留了一封短信表明去向，也为不告而别道了个歉——他原想卡卡大概要在圣诞后出发，所以还没跟梅西提起。不过他也解释了这次离开或许不会太久，按照卡卡说的，这些缺乏物资的平民至多也就能再抵抗上个把月，开春之前他们大概就能回来了。  
有趣的是，尽管正在不告而别，克里斯写下这封短信时心情古怪的满足。  
他要踏上出征路途，尽管这次或许不会有什么激烈战事，只是陪着卡卡、等到弹尽粮绝的平民下山投降；但不同以往的是，在巴黎这个繁华都市的一隅、有一栋僻静可爱的小宅，在那儿他有一个情人，会等着他回来。

前几次离乡他归期不定，自然没有指望过谁会在家乡等他，一片奔赴战场的热心也没地方揣什么其他想法；但眼下他不是去战斗的，还未出征就想着归来，而梅西就在巴黎，还有学院的事要做，又不会离开；到时等他一回来，也许梅西就在遮好了窗帘的房里，就坐在他们紧紧相拥过的那张躺椅上，又或者也许是月上枝头时，他会带着他那副拘谨又可爱的笑容出现在门口。  
虽然他们并没有约定过什么，那个将牧歌送给梅西的男人也曾在他脑海里闪过那么一两秒，但克里斯发现这些全都阻止不了他的期盼。因为梅西是那么一个人，他不喜欢事事挂在嘴边，但总是乐意沉默付出，不知疲倦也不求回报；他有一种那样的气质，忠诚和专一仿佛天生就标记在他身上，他的决意无需誓言和约定也能让人笃信无疑。

这些想法让克里斯在去往阿尔卑斯山的一路上脚步都是轻飘飘的，如同走在云端。  
他认为好心情的自己一定能够陪好卡卡度过这短暂的痛苦，而后卡卡便能毫无留恋地离开骑士团了。到时他既拯救了他的好友，回到巴黎梅西也会为他高兴；而那之后，他在王室和权力者中也有了许多相识，重新回到军队的时候，他就必定不用再受那些贵族独霸军功还搞砸事情的气了。这必将是值得他纪念的一年。

***

可是跟随补给部队到达加尔达湖畔，就像骤然降低的气温，克里斯在云端的心情重重跌回了尘土。  
尽管他们一路向南，冬天的步伐也不曾因此而减缓半步。当一月过去一半，来到阿尔卑斯山麓的克里斯终于见到了卡卡述说中的地方，泛着湍急白浪的塞西亚河，河畔几乎被废弃的贫瘠小村，还有通往光秃秃的山巅那些几乎不可能攀爬的小路。在那之上，寒冬的肃杀已从阿尔卑斯山顶白茫茫地降下，冰冷又无情。  
人数过千的异教徒们可以果腹的食物只剩老鼠、害虫、和用油脂煮软的枯草；克里斯不知道他们如何挨过的一月，甚至是二月。但是始终没有人下山认罪。那么多天，那里静得就像一切都死了一样，从山上来的、只有风呼啸的声音。  
然而他们确实还在挣扎，三月初的一番动静让以为开春只能收尸的克里斯吃了一惊。他们赶上山查探的时候，异教徒已经转移了——在那样陡峭的山峰之间，在过膝的厚厚积雪里，在没有风雪也寒冷彻骨的黑夜，通过一条几乎不可能的道路，他们离开了。留下的除了单薄简陋的木屋，还有几百无力通过那条绝径的老弱病残；其中的一些已经死去。

现在他们千人不到，去往的方向是鲁贝罗峰。  
饥寒交迫使得他们眼中唯一的渴望变成了食物。  
韦尔切利教区在鲁贝罗峰山下的一个小村庄深夜被异教徒洗劫。克里斯和卡卡并不清楚战斗的具体，他们没有听说不抵抗的村民是否被杀，但从韦尔切利主教的报告，有三十四位异教使徒在撤离时被村民们抓住、稍后处死了。韦尔切利主教对此的反应则是在山峰的那一侧召集了另一批十字军，并迅速攻上鲁贝罗峰。然而此前数度与骑士团的周旋和求生的欲望让异教徒们变得强韧不屈，他们从地势诡谲的隐秘据点发动奇袭，不但击退了敌人、还用俘虏交换了一些食物。

而卡卡与克里斯在加尔达湖这一侧的任务依然只是封锁和守候。在不断听候第二个十字军团的战报中，三月和四月便这样过去；克里斯开始担忧，也许三五个月内他恐怕回不到巴黎了。  
这担忧很快成了真。  
五月初，天气第一次转暖，异教徒们佯装有动，成功诱导韦尔切利主教军出击，接着分散伏击了他们。他们的战斗比起胜利，为的仅仅是生存，尽管这次大胜让他们俘虏了许多骑士，但俘虏们很快都被放回山下用以交换食物。  
然而主教却因此亏空了补给。很快，在他的请求下、教宗发布了一封书信，宣布赦免所有能够参加对抗多尔钦诺异教徒的军队三十天以上的人，或是支付他们相应的费用。这封信召集起了第三只镇压军。他们占领与鲁贝罗峰相邻的山峰，在那里建造投石车，对多尔钦诺的据点发起了猛攻。异教徒们拼死挣扎，绝望使得他们战力非凡。尽管没有细节详述，但只凭克里斯从卡卡这里听到的战报中的数字，他确定那场战斗无疑是一场相互屠戮，流淌的鲜血恐怕够将整条河水都染红。

从那之后，接下去的战斗全都变了。为断绝异教徒的粮草，俘虏交换被禁止了。原本仅仅龟缩在山巅打算静待预言降临的异教徒们被逼迫着，终于抛弃了他们信仰的慈爱善良，从他们的敌人那里学会了残忍和杀戮。异教徒正式成为了起义军。无用的俘虏统统被处死，附近的村庄被劫掠，战斗开始无休止地被拉长。卡卡也被派往韦尔切利新建的要塞支援。  
克里斯当然跟随卡卡。一度他以为，在面对残酷的屠杀时，他会是安慰卡卡的精神支柱；但实情却是一半一半，有时卡卡才是更加沉静的那个。  
只是克里斯原本承诺梅西的数月，在拉锯一样的持久战里眨眼间就变成了一年。他试图给巴黎的那座小宅和索邦学院都送过信，但他不确定梅西收到了其中任何一封；因为这一整年里，他没有收到过一封回信。杳无回音的等待里，冬天就这样再度降临。

和去年一样，在不适于作战的季节，他们的战略又转为封锁。而这一年比上一年还要更加寒冷，起义者们也陷入了更加决绝的困境。他们竭力作战了整年，用木棍石块打造的粗糙武器和骨瘦如柴的身躯对抗钢铁铸就的剑盾，此时已经无需敌人打击，疲惫和饥荒就让他们自己纷纷倒下。幸运（或是不幸）仍然活着的，被逼退到贫瘠的山脊，靠枯草树叶维持着微弱的生命。  
这次卡卡说什么也不愿离开驻地，克里斯便一直留在他身边。只是有时他开始想不出要同卡卡说什么，安慰也好，打岔也罢，年轻骑士的眼中疼痛到麻木的微光只让他觉得一切言语都那么苍白。

在严寒和饥荒又消磨了整整一冬后，最后的进攻在耶稣升天节的当天被发起。编年史学家们这样描述那一天：

_“那天，千余名异教徒在火焰，在河水，在剑刃下，在最残酷的死亡中丧生。在最后的晚餐的那一天，所有嘲讽蔑视天主和天主教信仰的，都经由饥饿、经由钢铁、经由火苗、经由瘟疫，和一切可悲的不幸，得到了他们应得的可耻的死亡。”_

然而死于火海、死于刀剑、死于疫病就能算作最残酷的了么？如果没有在清理战场时发现那些痕迹，也许克里斯会勉强同意。但那些遗体迟来地告诉战胜者，那天的屠杀只是所有的残酷画最在末尾的小小句号：比起遗体，那些四散而不完整的，只剩森森白骨的东西若是恰当描述，该称作是被肢解过的残肢，昭告着那里的人们因为别无选择、曾经用人的尸体充饥——敌人的，和他们饿死的同胞们的。  
那就是亲随十字军出征的韦尔切利年迈主教日日祈祷的战果，那就是仁慈天主的骑士们所取得的胜利。  
克里斯万分庆幸自己留到了最后，陪在卡卡身边。

-待续-


	14. Chapter 14

Psalm Tone  
-14-

时值腓力四世在位二十二年的四月末，春天已经降临，大地正披回绿衣，但气温依旧称不上温暖。  
多尔钦诺被严令活捉，并送去了韦尔切利的裁判所；卡卡留在那里等待教宗关于审判和处刑的命令，克里斯则终于得以启程返回巴黎。

但就像他被这场血腥的镇压拖延太久、已经记不清离开巴黎之初曾经期盼的心情，当他回到小宅，那儿也没有一个迎接他的梅西。实际上，梅西最后一次到访是在一年前的圣诞夜，他看到克里斯的留言回了封信就离开了；自那之后的一年多，都不曾再出现过。  
空荡荡的房子令人失落。  
克里斯把信纸扔在桌上，绕进卧室倒在床上。宅子的佣人们都在，仍有人支付他们工钱，于是他们也尽心尽责，把每一间屋子都打理得和从前一模一样。花瓶里摆着新开的月季，叶子上挂着水，桌上没有一点灰。

难以置信这里已经一年没有人住过。  
这是真的吗？

也许是。梅西在信里提到了，他是这么写的：

_“亲爱的克里斯，_

_想必现在你已经同雷特先生回到巴黎；原谅我没法亲自问候你，希望你们一切都还顺利。_

_实在是埃尔南德斯先生先前就对我下了通牒，圣诞节后我必须听从家族警告，远离巴黎，远离喧嚣，不能再一意孤行了。本想趁圣诞节当面告诉你，不料你走得匆忙；我只好写下这封信代劳。_  
_原本我也想争取多等一阵，或许等到你回来——埃尔南德斯先生他们其实并不是那么难说话的人；但没想到事态发展这样快。裁判所最近对异端的搜查格外严苛，多尔钦诺的事怕是原因之一，但骑士团必然也是个因素，不然为何巴黎也受波及？异教徒，或是巫术，无论哪一样我都是块活靶子。如果他们抓到我，那只会使他们更理直气壮，步伐更快。现下巴黎认得的我的人已经有些太多了，我担心有人看出什么、会向裁判所和教会告密。骑士团近日也常被非议异教信仰，我不想冒这火上浇油的险。这对你和雷特先生都将十分不利。_

 _因此最近我都不会再回巴黎了；我大概会呆在领地，直到事态平息。_  
_很遗憾接下去的事没法帮你，你一定要小心。我们先前打探的消息不假，你应当也请雷特先生多加注意；这几日有传闻诺加雷特笼络到了国王的教父，正在暗中策划一件与骑士团有关的大事，可能波及全国。圣殿骑士团之身份本身便是隐患，如有必要，希望你不要有所顾忌，还是尽力劝他暂时抛下这些，你们最好能一起离开巴黎。回到香槟或许是个不错的选择。”_

尽管在喋喋不休的嘱托中只是一笔带过，梅西的确说到离开，也没提起归期。关乎感情的表露，他很少直接说出来，但克里斯现在已经能读懂，这就是他的道别了。

克里斯躺着，过了一会扯开领子翻了个身，把脸埋进柔软的床铺。  
很多事情没有办法。  
像梅西不能等他，他自己也不可能一直耗在巴黎。卡卡的家族正着手安排他脱离僧团，这件事很快就会有着落；而克里斯甚至不会听从梅西的建议回什么故乡。实际上，他打算尽快回到军队，这事他前阵子就在想了，难得现在有这么多人脉。

但是这样，……他们什么时候才能再见面呢。

***

克里斯修整了两天，剪短头发刮净了胡子，开始动身拜访兑换商人和杂货商的公会。  
这些公会必然有人认得梅西所谓家族里的人，或者至少有些门道。就算他们不肯说具体，多少也该能问出过去的一些行踪。  
堆满香料和谷物的商店里人们都还算好说话，克里斯又有几月曾在公会帮过忙，他便从那里开始，从公会中最富有的商人，到小商铺的帮佣，每一个他能想到的一丝半点关联的人物，他都挨个询问。兑换桥上的珠宝商们虽然架子高一些，但克里斯同其他上桥交易的人一样也是付了费的，他又懂得如何显出体面，这些人也都不能拒绝他。  
这个过程耗费了他数天，但好在事情总算还顺利；毕竟他是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，既有英俊的皮囊，又会动点子。他同每个他想询问的人攀谈，用那双能整个映出对方面庞的眼睛、全心全意地注视他们，毫不吝啬地抛洒真诚与笑容，或是在扯到阿尔卑斯山麓的见闻时适时露出一点忧伤，好不着痕迹地从他们口中挖他想知道的东西，甚至比为了卡卡东奔西走打探消息时还要更为专注、更为投入。  
也许是这一次，他知道没有梅西从旁帮他了；也许是回到宅子时的那份空缺激发了什么。但是不可否认，逆境也是克里斯的秀场之一。他比以往任何一次在社交场都要做得更好，仅仅只用了两周，他就见到了伊万·拉基蒂奇。

那是一个金发的年轻人（或许也不年轻），个子高挑身材修长，和梅西同样苍白。但与真诚又懵懂的梅西不同的是，他显然是这个家族对外常打交道的角色。不用多高明或是老道的眼睛都能看得出他的斯文得体，言谈中提起过他的商人们都能证实他不仅掌握多门语言，还精通说话的艺术。  
克里斯从一个金银器商人那里得知拉基蒂奇定期与桥上的商人们见面，他便盯着天气、每个不出太阳的日子都去桥头守候；幸运地没用太久就等到了机会。  
那天他知道拉基蒂奇到达公会，但他礼貌地一直等到他同公会商人们的会面结束才从等待之处现身。起初想着开门见山、要用熟悉的名字抓住这个机遇，克里斯一照面便言明：“我想跟您谈谈梅西先生的事。”却根本没能博得哪怕一个眼神；金发男人甚至看都没有看向他，只是轻轻拂开挡在面前的人，一边礼貌地道歉说他认错了人，一边漠然地朝前迈着自己的步伐；不论克里斯在他身后如何解释，就没有一个字能够传入他的耳朵似的。尽管在场的商人们大概也都认得克里斯，知道他并不是个无端闹事者，但拉基蒂奇的态度让他们不得不出手拦下他。  
然而就在他几近绝望、以为这条线索就要这么断掉的时候，对方却停下了脚步。克里斯隔了几秒才意识到，那是在他喊出了自己的名字——“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多”这个词的时候，拉基蒂奇才停下来。金发男人脚步顿了顿很快转过身来，一双鸽子灰的眼睛看着克里斯，毫不掩饰探究的目光。

稍后拉基蒂奇带他离开桥上找了个僻静地方，但仍然拒绝了克里斯要求坐下谈的请求，似乎不愿久留。  
交涉也全不顺利。  
克里斯自觉此前不告而别，不知道梅西家中阻力、错过了他争取而来相见的机会，因此一开口就老实放低了姿态，连原本想要留到见面时说给梅西的赔礼道歉也拿了不少出来说给拉基蒂奇，只盼对方能和梅西一样通情达理善解人意，让他能再见见梅西。否则等他回了军队，再通音信怕又不知要等到何时。  
然而拉基蒂奇耐心听完他这一长篇倾诉恳请，片刻也没犹豫思索，倒是即刻就开口回复了：“我理解你的心情，但里奥对于我们来说也是同样重要的人。现在外面对我们并不安全，族人们都在减少外出；我相信我们谁都不乐意看他出来冒险。”  
五官秀致的男人表情柔和，口吻却不容置疑；比起长篇大论找寻各种理由搪塞，这样一锤定音的拒绝反而更让人无语。而且这一回，不论克里斯使出浑身解数，湿了眼眶红了鼻尖，做出甚至连在梅西面前都没有过的一往情深，也没能打动拉基蒂奇分毫。  
“那如果、如果我不要求任何东西，只是一个——联系的方法呢？等到也许哪一天，时机合适了，里奥……里奥或许要是……想我了，我希望能够联络上他。我们还能约在——任何你们觉得安全的地方、以任何你们觉得妥当的形式，我们还能再见见？”到最后，克里斯只怕对方越听越不耐烦，无奈之下只好硬着头皮这样改口。  
而金发男人呢，他比他宣称的要耐心，专注地听了克里斯的每一句话，神色甚至称得上和蔼。可他的和颜悦色之下是截然不同的坚硬态度。他有时会点头，有时会抿抿嘴唇，但此外就没有更多的了；他用那双雾灰的眼睛看着克里斯，像个缄默的旁观者，既不做决定、也不开口。克里斯觉得自己像个试图摇动山峰的松鼠。  
最终他也没能说服拉基蒂奇。

克里斯回到宅子的时候觉得气愤；不久又变成了气馁。他因此无所事事了三天，第四天去银行查了查他的户头（此前杂货商们告诉他梅西以他的名义存了一笔钱），发现那栋小宅也在他的名下，佣人们的工钱也是自那儿支付的。账簿上到处都是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，却没有梅西哪怕一个缩写的签字。  
一股茫然蓦地袭击了他。  
他原以为梅西真的是情势所迫要离开他一阵，但不久他就会像上一次飞到里尔那封急件一样，神通广大，精准又及时地再次找到他。可是他低头看向手中捏着的地契房产和银行汇票，突然间觉得自己像个弃妇。  
带着不知所措和可笑的疑问、克里斯又试着找过拉基蒂奇；最终却被告知对方已经不会再来桥上。蒙彼利埃那位示爱的学者前不久离开了巴黎，社交场和公会商人们都把话题转向了其他的年轻新贵，连他宅邸的佣人们都渐渐不再提起梅西。时间仿佛加快了脚步，只为抹去他在他身边留下的种种痕迹。仅仅一个月之后，克里斯便不禁怀疑起梅西到底是否在巴黎生活过了。  
但是当然，答案是是的，因为他的抽屉里还存有薄薄一叠手稿，是梅西抄的《格言录》。  
克里斯偶尔会把它们取出来读上几遍，不为读懂那些释经的注解，只是看看字迹间情人低头书写的模样。

当卡卡回到巴黎时，克里斯想到梅西和他那鬼知道什么家族，已经能笑着和卡卡开上几句玩笑了。倒是卡卡难得露出了古怪神情：“克里斯，如果你说的都是真，……那他不是恶魔，又是什么呢？——不能见日光，不能去教堂，不衰老，也不知活了多久；……还饮血。简直比帝国时的基督徒还要可疑。”  
克里斯吓了一跳。他自己也想过这些，可从别人口中听到，他还是反射性地抓住卡卡的双手替梅西说起话来：“我的老天爷，他又没伤害过谁，还帮了咱们这么多，这你都知道的。恶魔要都是这样，圣经都该改写了——”  
“是、我都知道。”卡卡好笑地反手握住克里斯的手、安慰地拍了拍，“或许只是我们无知；…又或者他就是恶魔，而教会的圣经的确是该改写了。”  
“或许吧。”克里斯叹息着抽回手，揉了揉眉心。  
修士似的年轻人看着他又笑了一阵才慢慢柔和下表情，眉宇间晕开了一点黯淡的神色；不知是为了多尔钦诺血腥的处刑，还是为他可怜朋友短暂的爱情。

-END-


	15. Chapter 15

——尾声

几乎毫无预兆，1307年10月13日清晨，全国官员们惴惴不安地按照国王的要求，在各地同时打开了他们之前收到的密函：  
_“上帝不悦，盖因王国滋生异端。”_  
逮捕令以神威开头，目标则是法兰西王国境内全部圣殿骑士，以及他们名下之所有动产和不动产。其上罗列骑士团员的罪名五条，第一第五指责他们异端，第二第三指责他们淫乱，第四则是崇拜偶像。  
听命于君主的国家机器转动飞快，一天之内，仅仅巴黎便有138名骑士被捕，大团长雅克·德·莫莱也被套上了枷锁。全法境内两千余人，上至高阶骑士，下到马夫佃户，一夜之间统统沦为囚徒。逮捕甚至未遭抵抗，只因无人知晓，残酷的刑讯早已在等待着他们。

那一天是星期五，克里斯身在西班牙，仍未收到这个举国震惊的消息。  
两个月前，他刚刚放弃了巴黎的人脉和为国王继续争战的机会，加入了为财富而战的佣兵团。除去马匹和武装，梅西留给他的财产他悉数交给了杂货商公会。  
近年来的所见所闻和梅西身边的商人们无疑改变了他，从前他视为荣耀和骄傲的东西如今大半原形毕露，克里斯便也不再追逐。  
而坐在他身旁的卡卡那天正巧给他找来了完整的《牧歌》。他一口气读完了十首牧人情诗，一面被如画的文字折服、一面被那些浪漫的爱恋所打动。 他还认出梅西赠他的那段，那位牧人的故事在十首诗中还有另外一首。 

_“我有一千头羊在西西里的山中放牧，_  
_我的奶桶时刻充盈，无论寒冬酷暑；_  
_我擅长歌唱，和那狄尔刻泉的安菲翁，_  
_在阿拉西忒斯山顶唤着羊儿回家一样。_  
_我也不很难看，那天风平浪静，水面映出我的相貌，_  
_看，如果影子不会骗人，那我甚至不怕跟达芙尼相比，_  
_当然最后还得看你的裁判。”_

 _啊，跟我一起走吧，_  
_住在平凡的茅舍猎鹿为生，_  
_你可以挥动木槿的绿叶赶着群羊，_  
_可以跟我在树林里学着潘神歌唱”_

 _“我有一个七根芦管编作的芦笛，_  
_是戴墨埃塔斯临去的赠礼，_  
_他说，‘曾我是的，现在给你。’_  
_还有啊，那两只我在崎岖的崖谷冒死寻回的小鹿，_  
_身上带着白色斑点，每天要吃上两次母羊的奶，_  
_本来全都要留给你。”_

只是——

_“柯瑞东啊，你真笨，阿力吉斯并不要你的恩赐。”_

_“狮子紧追着狼，狼又追着母羊，_  
_而那母羊又追着盛放的丁香，_  
_就象柯瑞东追逐着你阿力吉斯一样，_  
_每个人都有他自己的愿望。 ”_

 

-感谢阅读！-

*以上诗歌来自牧歌其八，只摘取了部分内容。


	16. Chapter 16

全文注解

01  
1\. 路易追封圣路易：1297，在路易九世死后27年由卜尼法斯八世的教廷进行追封。  
2\. 金马刺之战：1302年11月初一场工商业行会民兵大胜传统骑士的战役。这里安排克里斯归乡的时间大约是1302年的五月到六月。  
3\. 小教堂神父四年换两人：教廷任命主教及修道院长以下的教职人员时可以收纳文秘费和任命人的年金，年金是教廷最重要的收入来源之一。任命频繁加收费用可能的原因是教廷贪婪或深陷战争泥潭。文中有此寓意，但实际上此处细节是杜撰的，没有文献参考。  
4\. 纯黑衣服是羊毛而不是染剂：13世纪末时并没有发明出质量好的黑色染剂，因此黑衣并不流行，穿黑衣主要是靠黑羊毛，这样的人主要是教士。有意暗示梅西的收入、信仰和不同寻常。  
5\. 和英格兰/弗莱芒人如火如荼的战事：1294-1305的法兰克-弗莱芒战争，弗莱芒人生活的弗兰德斯地区位于北部，原属法国，是当时全欧最大的羊毛集散地，因为贸易而富庶。作为当时最大的毛料原产国英国是其主要合作伙伴和受益者，因为两者总是沆瀣一气打法国。此一战吃空了法国国库，断了英国财路，两败俱伤，是著名的百年战争导火索。  
6\. 法王和教宗的斗争：腓力四世和卜尼法斯八世争权夺利。此前法王为弗兰德斯战争拓展财源向教士征税为起两人争了第一轮，1301年法王逮捕了一个教职审判为由两人争了第二轮，第二轮中1302年4月（克里斯归乡前夕）正是如火如荼的第一次三级会议，主题就是反教皇。所以是个好议论的民间热门话题。  
7\. “那个”骑士团：著名的圣殿骑士团，基督和所罗门圣殿的贫苦骑士团。入团的规矩是守贞、守贫、服从。因为守贫而不能拥有个人财产的规定使得圣殿骑士团在几次东征之后慢慢发展为欧洲的跨国金融机构，甚至获得一些王室信任保管财富，13世纪末已是富可敌国、声名赫赫。  
8\. 白袍银甲：圣殿骑士团骑士的行头，白袍红十字是标准。其实挺丑的，难为卡卡了。  
9\. 圣但尼军旗：当时的法国军旗，是鲜红色的，圣但尼是法国历史上著名的殉道圣人，鲜红是他手捧自己头颅从蒙马特高地走回教堂一路洒在巴黎的献血，被视为保佑巴黎平安的象征。  
10\. 民兵们过了一回屠杀者的瘾：这里指的就是金马刺之战，的确有追杀屠戮骑士的事发生，这次战役中法军主帅也被民兵围攻至死，十分惨烈。  
11\. 刺槌打败利剑：刺槌是那一战中民兵们使用的一种对骑士非常有效的武器，外形很土。  
12\. 西西里的战争：西西里晚祷战争，1282-1302年底法国、那不勒斯和阿拉贡之间在西西里的战争，卜尼法斯八世继任教皇前就是此次战争教皇的调停特使，直到上任他一直忙于协调各方利益分配。  
13\. 国王好容易低了头：国王和教皇的较量中难得一次，指1300年法王派特使去罗马表明态度那一次，因为当时和英格兰的战情所迫。  
14\. 骑士团是教皇的钱袋子：主要是军费方面。

03  
15\. 帮忙捎信：当时法国还没有邮政系统，送信靠捎带或个人安排的信使。  
16\. 圣雅安的集市：是特鲁瓦的两个集市之一，另一个在圣雷米。七八月进行的集市是圣雅安，十一十二月则轮到圣雷米。因为圣雷米的地名在南法也有，所以最初后文搞混了一次。。。但现已修改。  
17\. 柯尔克莱骑士落马的战斗：还是金马刺之战。那次败落除了地形不利于骑兵作战外，的确有让形势不错的步兵后撤，给骑士拿战功耽搁了时间造成败局的操作。这在当时是贵族骑兵为主要战力的部队里算是平常操作；很多时候骑兵战力还是强于步兵的。  
18\. 九月初：八月最后一天西西里战争签订了条约完全结束了，弗兰德斯在金马刺后基本独立。  
19\. 已经有了香槟和特鲁瓦：是法国当时的集市，香槟集市因商路交汇，当时是全欧最大贸易集市同时也是货币信贷市场，可称为全欧商业中心，地位非凡。特鲁瓦是香槟集市四个举办地点之一，因为被定为克里斯故乡单独提了一下。  
20\. 阿尔克的战役：在金马刺后不久，1303年春法军一波试图反扑不成被大败的战斗，骑士这一次仍然输给金马刺中一模一样的阵型，而且损失惨重，陷落了阿尔克城慌忙撤回圣奥梅尔，一路留下许多死伤者没管。  
21\. 军旗，红罂粟：军旗仍是指圣但尼红旗，红罂粟是欧洲常见的罂粟科小红花，一战之才后因一篇诗歌闻名并成为纪念阵亡士兵的花朵。  
22\. 割地条约：弗兰德斯的战争最终以法军胜利告终，弗兰德斯被迫签订了割地赔款的条约，割让的城市为里尔，杜埃和奥尔希。  
23\. 一圣教谕：1302年11月教皇颁布的诏书，强调教权至高。原文还是挺霸气的。  
24\. 三级会议和阴谋诡计：1303年6月法王腓力四世第二次召开三级会议，主题还是反教皇，并且提到了一些捏造的教皇罪状，其中包括同性恋；同时法王暗中资助了想要报仇雪恨的科隆纳家族。  
25\. 被仇人偷袭：科隆纳和一个法王的顾问率一只雇佣军潜入意大利跟到教皇行宫并且偷袭成功。  
26\. 罗马占领迦太基：前264-前146罗马和迦太基的战争中最后一次，罗马占领迦太基后据说向周围的田野撒盐使其土地贫瘠，是断子绝孙的坏做法，当时一些战争毁灭城市后的恶习。但是这个是传言，并无史料记载，真实性不可考。  
27\. 七年前的科隆纳家：科隆纳家族是当时意大利显贵，此前一直对卜尼法斯的政策不满，包括西西里战争中的一些问题。1297年一个年轻的科隆纳抢劫了教皇运财物往罗马的马车，科隆纳的两位主教得知后很快主动请罪却遭教皇狮子大开口，被拒后教皇召十字军攻打科隆纳。1298年教皇欺骗了躲在城堡的科隆纳家他们认为屈服便可以解决问题，科隆纳全体出城跪在教皇面前乞求原谅后，他却下令彻底清剿毁灭城市，还效仿罗马在土地上撒盐。伺候科隆纳的残党逃往法国投靠了法王。

04  
28\. 赛纳河港：十四世纪初的巴黎城范围不大，赛纳河港是腓力二世时期（十三世纪初）修建的，是通商弗兰德斯的商路之一。  
29\. 杂货商公会：Epicier的商人公会，这里译作杂货商，但epicier主要经营食材与香料（香料不仅仅供食用）。成员主要包括各类食物和香料商人，是巴黎四个最古老的商会之一。  
30\. 兑换桥：货币兑换商人的店铺聚集的桥梁。这些商人自十二世纪起在巴黎就非常活跃，一直是城市非常富有的人群。十五世纪时有明确记载，城市最富有的20人中兑换商人有10人，这种状况直到十五世纪末才结束。桥梁初建很早，九世纪可能就建造了；但本篇中的兑换桥是1280塞纳河大洪水后新建的，老桥在1196,1206和1280等数次泛滥中被冲垮了。  
31\. 兑换桥东边的桥：Milbray板桥，今天的圣母院桥。初建时是巴黎最早的桥，当时就叫“大桥”，九世纪被战争摧毁重建后改称为Milbray桥，一直维持到十五世纪初的洪水才被冲毁，所以文中这是一座几百年的老桥了。  
32\. 圣母院：十二世纪初建，以今天的标准十四世纪初虽然仍不算完全完工，但也已经是一座相当宏伟的大教堂了。  
33\. 教皇不在罗马：行文时为1305年夏末，克雷芒五世已经当选教皇但仍未加冕，也没入住罗马。  
34\. 宣道兄弟会的修院：克雷芒五世时期阿维农的教皇宫尚未修复，他以访客身份一直住在多明我会的修院；多明我会的正式名字是宣道兄弟会。  
35\. 图卢兹的流言：都是小道消息，且很可能是诬陷，但流传很广以至于你甚至可以从史料查到。

05  
36\. 索邦学院：巴黎大学前身。  
37\. 专营借贷给贵族的犹太人和伦巴底人：当时罗马教廷禁止贷款业务收取利息，虽然法规总是可以绕开的，比如骑士团就有变换名义的法子（像收租金），但明面上天主教徒并不敢直接经营这种新兴的生意。因此主要是犹太人和意大利的伦巴底人，依靠意大利当时比较发达的银行系统来做这些。  
38\. 杂耍表演：那时候戏剧还在街头，但王公贵族会邀请专门的杂耍艺人表演。  
39\. 骑士团不被当作英雄：虽然一度夺回圣地，但是1302或是03年，医院骑士团和圣殿骑士团双双在塞浦路斯战败，连据点也从那里撤离了。总之就是又一桩圣地失守，被人们当作把柄。  
40\. 骑士团仍然是真正的利剑：骑士团在塞浦路斯的圣地之战也好，在欧洲各国平定叛乱也好，他们常常作为军队最重要的前锋和后卫，一直保持作战；同时骑士团的财富让他们的强大更有保障，装备和训练精良，即便在战场损失也能迅速恢复。总之骑士团的战斗部门仍是不可小觑的一部分。

06  
41\. 皇家委员会：瞎翻的，Curia Regis, 总之就是国王做决定前会寻求其建议的一些人员，十二世纪开始这种咨询成为一个特定的机构。  
42\. 国王任用法学家：腓力当时非常重用法学家，十三世纪末，法学家就占据了宫廷里的支配地位；连克雷芒五世也是一位教会法学家。  
43\. 法学名词：应该就只是罗马法的法学名词而已。那时候应该还都在说拉丁语，南部必然受罗马影响是拉丁语为主，北部似乎是存在古法语。总之不存在完全听不懂。  
44\. 诺加雷特在十年前任教：诺加雷特从1295年起为腓力四世效力，此前在蒙彼利埃大学任教法学。  
45\. 六个集市区：集市是轮流举办的，不光一个城镇。  
46\. 香槟集市代理人：Certi Missi，授权代理人。集市能够更方便商人们主要是依靠由合同灵活组建和解散的合伙关系，以及依靠法官记录商人的信誉近而产生的信贷交易，而能够成为授权代理人并不简单，因为他们负责实际收款和处理合同，都是至关重要的环节。良好的信誉使得他们在集市上显然是受尊敬的。梅西这里没有特别暗示他的姓氏和代理人之间有什么关系，克里斯自己想过去的。（……）

07  
47\. 杏仁饼干：没什么特别的！就想说我特地查了，1300年还是有杏仁小饼的，虽然可能跟今天的不太一样。  
48\. 修士总是一身黑色：修士的衣服颜色白色黑色棕色都有，看流派。这里随便写的。

08  
49\. 三句诗：牧歌其二，单恋别人情人的牧人所唱。这两句不是直接抒情的，因为那阵子龌龊事不少，但对同性恋还是很抵制，所以尽量选了含蓄的诗句。  
50\. leo鹅黄的外衣：番红花，即藏红花，蓝色小花，橘红花蕊。既是鲜艳的染料，又是罗马时期就被人们喜欢的佐料，药用价值又很高，在欧洲城市逐渐发展的过程中，城市卫生导致的疾病问题一直在拉高番红花的需求量。最高是在黑死病爆发后，文中还没发生，但已极为接近。西欧的番红花消耗主要依赖地中海一带，教皇在进出口量大的货物上都很喜欢收税，比如明矾。提及番红花被纳入教廷的克税品主要是想说出价值。而番红花最金贵的部分则是雌蕊，靓丽的橘红和黄色染剂又此提炼，因此看衣裳颜色就能看出有钱。  
51\. 小疯子：番红花球茎有毒，雌蕊也只能少量摄入，过量会引发呕吐头晕出血；但欧洲自古就相传番红花的毒能使人发疯，zootopia也有提及此梗。  
52\. 黄色是孩子的颜色：因为番红花使人发疯，人们日常不偏爱黄色衣裳，穿黄色的除了表演杂耍的小丑，主要是孩子。

09  
53\. 这条街到兑换桥的一系列行会：一些行业公会的商铺会倾向于集中在同一条街上，但是这并不是行会的规定。中世纪巴黎行会的分布完全都是可考的；大体的街道布局至今也保留着。  
54\. 丘尼卡和颈布：丘尼卡tunic是很早就有，是普遍基础的外衣款式。中世纪法国流行的外衣外套都是从罗马时代的bliaut丘尼卡长衣变化改良而来。Leo穿的估计是某个旧款，颈布是禁欲的中古时期才添加的部分，所以可能不完全合适。  
55\. 圣灰日：大斋首日，圣灰星期三，举行涂灰礼的日子，象征悔改。涂灰礼时主礼的神父会说“你本是尘土，仍要回归尘土”（创3:9）还是3:19来的……，主要就是提醒信徒，原罪招致死亡，我们的身体必有死亡腐坏的一天；但死亡并不是终结，一般会劝说人们要面对死，要有勇气。告解神父认为克里斯是担心衰老死亡，所以拿这套说辞劝他。  
56\. 经文摘抄：随便选了一些和衰老死亡以及永生相关的句子。前两句是说人一定会有一次死亡。第三句是说当主再临，被选的人肉身复活，同享荣耀，但这个选择的奥秘，人们无法知晓。就是谁死谁不死我们没办法知道。第四句是创世纪里说伊甸园里，还没有落下原罪的亚当也不是永生的，他要吃生命树的果子才能一直活着。最后一句说的死其实是指灵性上的死，而非肉身的死，败坏是指失去效用；恶魔掌死权指的是他们能够诱人犯罪。克里斯只是没头苍蝇看到什么都抄一点，这一句抄得不算对，但他不热心神学也不懂，只是走投无路乱就医。但Leo某种意义上的确是诱惑他犯罪了。  
57\. 那时还不背当作是异端：基督教入主之前，石锤Leo从罗马活到现在了是个老妖精（。），实际上设定Leo的生年是在罗马时，因此他对罗马法和罗马诗人都熟悉。但他成为血族之后渐渐出世了，因此后面的事反而不大知道。

10  
58\. 隶属吕尼克修道院的教堂：Autun Cathedral奥顿主教堂，全称Saint lazarus of Autun可能有别的翻译，在勃艮第，5世纪始建时只有Saint Nazaire教堂，这里提到的浮雕是1146年新建完成的Saint Lazare大教堂的，1195后它们合并了。那个雕刻当时就出名了，尤其是门楣上的夏娃的诱惑。

11  
59\. 战败撤出塞浦路斯：圣殿骑士团和医院骑士团在1302还是1303全都战败了，据点也撤出了塞浦路斯，尽管他们在那还有庄园在经营。但军事据点和经营庄园似乎是两码事。（似乎）  
60\. 多尔钦诺起义：1300-1307，文中基本解释了大概，多尔钦诺本名不详，原是Navara一个富裕家庭的孩子，儿时一直生活在瓦尔切利。他倡导的清贫和自由反当时的封建社会而行，起义最后被十字军镇压在塞西亚河谷中。尽管起义众人都是普通人，但在反抗镇压中他们全部成为了罪犯，为了生存洗劫村庄，也会杀害反抗者。但他在19世纪起渐渐被正名，20世纪初鲁贝罗峰他最后抵抗的地方人们为他立碑，尽管后面蹭被摧毁过，但也有重建，只是规模较小了。起义的发展细节的参考书列在文中。  
61\. 卡卡敬仰的神学学者：托马斯阿奎那。曾在索邦学院教过书，所说的著作是未完成的神学大全。  
62\. 隆巴德的格言录：Lombard好像翻成隆巴的比较多。格言录是系统整理一些释经注解的神学作品。

12  
63\. 追求者是绅士：因为牧歌这首写的牧人是个男的，他唱了半天表白的对象也是个男孩。  
64\. 合并骑士团：因为财力军力兼备，即是隐患又是资源，腓力四世打骑士团主意很久了，合并是他尝试过的操作之一，之前想让他一个儿子去当团长，但最后没成。  
65\. 国王谋杀教宗：十个月那位教宗不得国王心意，他是个比较中立，人们谁不想得罪才推选他上位的角色，但他上位后却想要扶持自己的力量，因此遭到国王的暗算，据说这件事也是诺加雷特大力参与了的。后面上位的是亲国王派的教皇了，虽然也不是完全没有自己的心思，但是基本还是依靠腓力的一位主教。

13  
66\. 圣诞节的传统：那时圣诞节已经是在12月底了，传统和现在想象，雨果笔下的愚人庆典也是平民中的活动之一，那时戏剧依然只在广场上盛行。  
67\. 起义的细节部分参考的是同一本书，编年史引文也是来自那里。大致上他们的确是从良民被逼成起义军的，多尔钦诺到最后是和家乡韦尔切利作战。食人也的确发生了，不过没有吃活人的，他们不缺尸体。克雷芒五世的血腥镇压因此出了名。  
68\. 耶稣升天节：当时记载是3月23日，神圣星期四。多尔钦诺被成功活捉。

14  
69\. 梅西信中写的形势紧张：腓力已在搞事前夕，实际上两年来他一直暗中煽动对骑士团的谣言，降低他们在民众中的形象。但王室一面又因为借贷不得不保持着表面上和骑士团的交好。  
70\. 诺加雷特笼络了国王的教父：据说诺加雷特把腓力的忏悔神父拉入了阵营，此人身份特殊不在他是国王的忏悔神父，而是因为他是当时法国宗教裁判所的大法官。这样逮捕和审判骑士团就都有靠山了。实际上诺加雷特一手策划做得十分隐秘，这里就当给Leo主角光环了吧让他提前嗅到了这么多信息。（但也一直有悄悄给Leo附加一点魅惑属性，直视他的眼睛会格外容易被说服。）  
71\. 上桥交易要付费：好像就是兑换桥开的先河，桥上类似某种交易所了。  
72\. 多尔钦诺的处刑：设定卡卡是在六月回到巴黎的，他目睹了多尔钦诺6月1日被处决。多尔钦诺的爱人在他面前被火刑活活烧死，他本人被绑在车上游街，车上安有火盆，他被烧红的钳子一片一片慢慢撕扯致死，甚至鼻子都被拧了下来。其残忍血腥令人震惊。

尾声  
73\. 1307年10月13日：金融界最早的黑色星期五。圣殿骑士团那时已被看做是跨国金融机构了。  
74\. 五条罪行：审判时候其实提出来的罪状很多，包括背叛教会，腐化堕落，亵渎宗教仪式，欺诈等等，但是好像逮捕时主要是靠异端、同性恋和偶像崇拜，这几项也是最为主要的。  
75\. 一天之内2000人沦为囚徒：是可能的，因为他们的团部直接就被当成关押他们的地方了。  
76\. 克里斯加入了佣兵团：看了太多丑事放弃给国王打仗建功立业当骑士的梦想了。那时候比较大的佣兵团是加泰罗尼亚佣兵团，意大利北部的公国和城邦也有很多佣兵团，成员主要是德国人北欧人。这里没设想具体哪个。  
77\. 牧歌其八的节选：翻译用的是网络版本里选的比较悠扬的一版，豆瓣可以找到，但也稍微做了改动。牧人因为爱上了他配不上也得不到的人，因此每天难以克制相思，但也知道无望，且他对自己的热恋也十分自责。文中这首情诗选用了牧歌这里柯瑞东的部分，主要是想暗示出Leo的无望和自责，他和克里斯并不在一个世界生存，他本不该招惹克里斯。

\---真的十分感谢居然会看完这个的你们了！---


End file.
